When I met you
by FatallyEmiko
Summary: What happens when a freshman college student has a one night stand and just so happens to fall for this one night stand who turns out to be his emotionally detached Senpai. Can he love him back? Does he love him back? If he does, he has a hard time showing it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Extra characters I add will be mine.**

 **I'll update chapters probably everyday unless I have writers block!**

 **Oh I apologize for the short chapter but I promise, the next one will be longer!**

 **Warning: Very Yaoi, Gay, Sex, Cursing etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bad Day**

I've been an official college student for three full months, every time I think...hope it gets maybe just a little easier, it doesn't. Wouldn't you assume that professors would let up because of Thanksgiving coming up! Well quite the fucking contrary.

Today my professor has us doing this exam that I study so hard for by the fucking way. Team no sleep, but of course I doubt anything I study will be on the exam.

Sitting in this classroom waiting for the teacher to pass out the exam. I look to the left of me and the clouds are dark grey, the streets below start getting a few drops on them. Then suddenly a freaking down pour. Just. My. Fucking. Luck. I didn't even bring an umbrella.

 _"When did the weather say anything about rain?"_ I pouted toward my bestfriend.

He giggles at me. _"Oh eren, stop pouting like a little puppy. It's okay I thought it might rain. So i bought an extra in my bag!"_

 _"Armin. Have I ever told you just how much of a life saver you are?"_ He just smiles back at me shaking his head.

We finally get our exams in front of us and I sigh.

Armin and I walk to the exit of the building. He goes into his bag pulling out a mini umbrella, handing it to me. I took it gratefully because the rain seemed like it only poured harder during the exam.

We leave the building, walking quickly to the dorm building so we wouldn't have to be in this shitty weather. It wasn't far so we made it pretty quick. It ran inside and all the way to the third floor. I unlock the door and stomp inside the room. Flopping back on my bed.

 _"I did absolutely terrible on the test. I already know it. We don't even have it back yet!"_ I sigh to myself whining to Armin

 _"Stop being so dramatic! You couldn't possibly have done that bad and anyway you studied your ass off. So who knows!"_

Armin's always trying to be so reassuring!

 _"Sooo, it's Friday night and it's fucking pouring. What are we to do?"_

 _"Watch movies?"_

 _"Movies sound fu–"_

A knock at the door interrupted what I was going to say. Armin got up answering the door.

 _"Mikasa, Jean, Marco!"_

 _"We're going out tonight."_ Jean says looking at me and Armin. We looked at each other then at Jean.

 _"Horse face, it's raining so hard that I'm sure if we go out there, we'll drown."_

He sucked his teeth at me and sighs.

 _"It's supposed to stop raining later dumbass, and anyway why would us freshman miss the party of a year? Do you know how lame we'll... Oh I forgot Eren you're already lame. My bad."_

I glared right at him.

" _Marco, If I were to knock your boyfriend out on his ass right now. Would you forgive me?"_

Armin & Marco both came between us.

 _"Settle down Eren"_ Armin says in a calm voice.

I sigh and sit back down glaring at Jean. He turns around and starts to walk out, but before he does.

 _"Just be ready by 8. We're meeting up with Ymir & Christa. Connie & Sasha. I guess Reiner and Bertholdt. Just meet us in the front."_ then he walks out.

I look at Armin and Mikasa.

 _"Are we really gonna go?"_

 _"I'll only go if you go Eren"_

 _"I kind of want to just study but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."_ Armin says while shrugging.

* * *

It was 7:54. Surprisingly the rain stopped. I was decided to wear a striped long sleeve V-neck light sweater shirt, black skinny jeans, pairing that with black toms, as for my jacket I got my black leather jacket. I ruffle my hair a little, finding that the cute messy look is right. Double checking for wallet, keys and phone.

Armin and I head out to the front of school. Seeing everyone standing there. Mikasa immediately comes to the side of me. I love her, I do, but sometimes she seems like a protective puppy.

 _"Where's the car?"_ Ymir ask. Everyone looking at Jean.

He has a smug look on his face. Everyone's eyebrow raises. What does horse face have planned.

Jean smirks at everyone "who says we were gonna take a car. A new club just opened up right down the street."

 _"Wait...isn't that club like 50$ to get into? And I heard it's been so popular that people have to make reservations just to get in!"_ we all look at Christa after she said that. Then returned to our attention to the smug face horse face ass Jean.

 _"Already beat you there! It's College student night. Half price and if we get there before 9 it's free!"_

We all look at Jean a little amazed he knew that. Even Marco was surprised, that's saying something!

So we set off to the club!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Extra characters I add will be mine.**

 **I'll update chapters probably everyday unless I have writers block!**

 **I do not own any of the songs or lyrics in this chapter.**

 **Warning: Very Yaoi, Gay, Sex, Cursing etc.**

 **Quick tip: Italics are for when they're talking. Although it's obvious, just wanted you to know.**

 **Oh and another quick tip. I don't care for your negative opinions if you think Yaoi is stupid or if you don't like yaoi.**

 **If you don't like it, then don't comment or read ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bad Night**

We get to the club, getting in for free just like horse face said. As soon as we get in, it's freaking packed. Damn. I sigh looking around. I realize Mikasa and Armin are sticking close by me.

We find a sofa in the club to sit on. Surprisingly it wasn't for VIPs so we got lucky. Soon as we sit down some good songs I love start playing and I immediately stand up.

 _"Armin! Come dance!"_ I pull him up and he whines a little but follows anyway out to the dance floor.

 ** _And If you love me , love me but you never let me go_**

 ** _When the roof was on fire , you never let me know_**

 ** _Say you're sorry honey, but you never really show_**

 ** _And I could leave the party without ever letting you know_**

Moving my hips to the beat, my hands kind of moving on their own snapping to the beat of the song. God I love Kiiara so much! Armin surprisingly not being all shy and actually dancing. He is definitely a good dancer though he doesn't want to admit it. Soon I realized most of our friends is on the dance floor with us.

Armin stopped dancing suddenly and he grabbed me.

 _"Eren! Look! Oh my god!"_ I look over to what or who he's pointing at. My brow raises and I try to follow his finger.

 _"That's Erwin Smith. He's like top of everything in our college! He's president of Sigma Eta Tau! The biggest Fraternity in the town."_ Armin says in my ear over the music. I look at him with my eyebrow raised.

 _"Armin... Do you have the hots for over there?"_

His eyes went wide and he turned as red as a tomato. His reaction was actually priceless, I laughed a little.

 _"Oh my god Armin you do!"_

 _"Shut up! I just...I admire him"_

My attention was quickly adverted from Erwin when the DJ started playing **The Internet Special Affair.** I loved this song more than words can describe.

 ** _I started grinding to the words._**

 ** _I bet this patron_**

 ** _Make you feel nice and comfortable_**

 ** _Trying to act nice girl your covers blown_**

 ** _But you already knew that_**

 ** _You already knew that_**

 ** _and we can burn one._**

My hips and body just getting sucked into the music. My hips gyrating to the beat perfectly.

A while later we go back to the couch and plopping down on it. Tired from all the dancing we did. Reiner came up to us sitting drinks in front of us and we look up at him. He just smirks.

 _"How did you score us drinks?"_

He pulled out his ID and showed us. Armin and I looked at eachother and busted out laughing.

 _"A fake ID really Reiner"_ Armin says laughing. I'm laughing right along side him but I shrug. Picking the drink up and taking a sip.

 _"Oh this taste good."_

* * *

During the night that one drink turned to many drinks. And before I know it , I was tipsy as hell. Mikasa kept giving me this worried look and doing her over protective thing.

 _"Eren. You shouldn't drink anymore."_

 _"Mik.."_ He hiccups. _"Mika... I'm fine! Just let me finish this drink and I'm done for the night!"_ It wasn't true and I'm sure she knows it. It's only 12. I'm standing up swaying to the song playing finishing my drink.

I put the glass down and stumbled out to the dance floor. Dancing by myself to the song. To be quite honest with you my head was dazed. Now I know how Tove Lo felt in Stay High. This buzz I was feeling was good though.

As I was dancing this guy. Maybe an inch or two taller than me, with blonde her, grey steel eyes is staring right into my soul. Well that's what it feels like anyway. I realized my body is walking toward him, like moving on it's on. Oh my god what am I doing. I soon found myself being pulled by him to the middle of the dance floor. My favorite song of all time was playing.

He turned me around so my back was against his chest.

 ** _I want you to breath me_**

 ** _Let me be your air_**

 ** _His body was following with the up tempo beat of the song but something about it was slow and satisfying and I could keep up with._**

 ** _Let me roam your body freely._**

 ** _His hands slid down my sides to my hips pulling me closer to his groin._**

 ** _No inhibitions, no fear._**

He turned me around to face him. Whoa, he was...really really hot. I bit my lip from how hot he was. He noticed what I was doing and smirks.

 _ **How deep is your love**_

 ** _Is it like the ocean_**

 ** _What devotion are you_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _Is it like nirvana_**

 ** _Hit me harder again_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

For some reason looking at him and even though I know we were in a club and I was pretty sure I was drunk but no one else was dancing in the club but us.

 ** _Open up my eyes and_**

 ** _Tell me who I am_**

 ** _Let me in on all my secrets_**

He gets closer to me and whispers the lyrics in my ear.

 _"No inhibitions, no sin"_

I look at him and he looks back at me. I must be drunk. Our lips are inches apart but we don't kiss. God, who is this guy.

Before I can even comprehend what's going on I'm being pulled out of the club by this blonde hair man to his car.

It wasn't long before we got his apartment. I really didn't know the liquor I drank and the list building in me just kind of made me forget myself.

All I remember is this guy kissing me roughly and ripping every single piece of my clothing off.

* * *

Stirring a little in my bed. My hand rest on my head. Ugh, what the hell happened last night. My eyes start fluttering open. I blink trying to adjust my eyes to the light. Wait...this wasn't my bed. I...where the hell was I? I push the cover from being on me. I'm naked? Why am I...what the fuck did I get into seriously. I looked around the room seeing my clothes folded at the edge of the bed. Weird. I get up and put on my boxers and then my pants and the rest of my clothes. Oh god. It all started sinking in, blurrily sinking in but it's sinking in. I came home with someone but who? I realized my shoes weren't here. I doubled checked my pockets. Oh shit. I took out my phone seeing all the missed calls from everyone mostly Mikasa. 203 messages from her?! Jesus. I was in for it now. I sighed. I hear the bathroom door opening and someone walking out.

He looked at me with his brow raised. He had on boxer briefs fitting tightly to him. He had no shirt on his six packed very very yummy body showing. I shook my self out of it.

 _"Um..."_

 _"You don't have to say anything. You got your stuff now you can get out."_

Okay just who the hell was this fucker? I just glared at him and he glared back. He was way more intimidating but I wasn't about to show it.

 _"You brought me home!"_

 _"Tch. So? I wanted a quick fuck. You obviously wanted it to and you got it. Now you got your shit. Bye"_

He was really pissing me off. I opened the door and swung it open not caring if I missed his place up.

 _"Tch. Shitty fucking brat. Don't tear up my apartment!"_

Like I give a fuck. I went to the door and seen my shoes at the entrance. I put them on and open his front door. Leaving and slamming it closed. Oops... I walked fast down the hall and down the stairs till I was out of the building. I looked around and sighed. I started walking toward my dorm. I pulled my phone out and group texted everyone letting know I'm alright and I'm on my way.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Already getting started on the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Extra characters I add will be mine.**

 **I'll update chapters probably everyday unless I have writers block!**

 **I do not own any of the songs or lyrics in this chapter.**

 **Warning: Very Yaoi, Gay, Sex, Cursing etc.**

 **Quick tip: Italics are for when they're talking. Although it's obvious, just wanted you to know.**

 **Oh and another quick tip. I don't care for your negative opinions if you think Yaoi is stupid or if you don't like yaoi.**

 **If you don't like it, then don't comment or read ^.^**

 **Forgive any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Brat**

My eye twitches after that kid slams the door. I squinted when I looked at my bed. I took off every single sheet and pillow case on it. I put them by my bedroom door. Just when I was going to put new sheets on my bed my phone goes on. Sighing I went over to my dresser. Tch.

 _"Leeeeevvviiii!"_

I had to pull my phone from my ear. I sucked my teeth.

 _"Shitty-glasses"_

 _"I had interesting discovery today! One you would be interested in hearing!"_

My brow raised at this. Given she's a lunatic but might as well hear this. I wait for her to go on.

 _"I take that as a you want to know! Well! Today I found out that fish don't actually have intercourse like we do. They release sperm and eggs into the water."_ She literally is hyperventilating on the phone and laughing like a psychotic person she is.

 _"You called me thinking I would be the least bit interested in disgusting slimy filthy germ diseased filled fish?"_

 _"Yes. Yes I did."_ I can hear her creepy big smile on the phone still having a hard time catching her breath.

 _" .glasses. Unless you are dying DO NOT CALL ME."_

 _"I didn't think you were gonna answer the phone to be honest. You never do any other time. Actually I did call for something else."_

 _"What"_

 _"Who's that cutie , you decided to take home last night?"_

 _"Does it matter?"_

 _"Umm! Duh!"_

 _"I didn't get his name nor do I really care for his name. Honestly I don't know why I brought him home."_

 _"Did you top or did he top? Oh you know what? Levi, are you a top or a bottom? I can see you being a bottom!"_

My eye twitched and I hung up on her. Fucking lunatic. I looked at the time seeing I still had time. I went into my kitchen fixing me up some coffee. I try to think about to last night.

I was sitting next to Erwin scoping out the club. I was 7,8 drinks in but my tolerance for it had a bit buzz. Looking out on the dance floor, wondering how these people can rub all on each other getting their disgusting filth on each other.

The song Sorry by Justin Bieber was ending. That's when I spotted this one guy in a black leather jacket and tight jeans fitting his ass just right. I took one more shot and stood up walking toward him. My body was thinking for me at that point.

How deep is your love was playing, the way he danced on me. When I turned him around and seen his eyes. His eyes.

Banging on my door cut me out of my daydream. I pour my coffee in my mug, sipping a little while walking to the door. I opened it.

 _"Ohayo Levi!"_

 _"Erwin. Japanese was never your strong suit."_

 _"Aw Levi, that hurt I thought I was getting better!"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I decided to take you to class today."_

I squinted at him taking another sip of my coffee and putting it down on the table by the sofa. I look at him for a minute more. Somethings up. Definitely.

 _"You know I have my own car."_

 _"Yes but well I hear carpooling is very safe for the earth."_

 _"Cut the shit Erwin."_

He sighs at me.

 _"Spit it out."_

 _"I have a coffee date, this" morning before class. He's bringing his friend with him-"_

 _"No"_

 _"Levi. I don't ask you for anything!"_

 _"Yea you do."_

 _"Okay maybe but please come on. He says that his friend is really cute and clean. He likes tea and coffee."_

I sigh at him. Squinting.

 _"Levi you keep squinting like that you'll ruin your eye sight."_

I growl a little at him. Finishing my coffee and I get my phone and keys putting them in my pocket. Walking to the toward door. Putting my jacket on and sliding my bag on my shoulder.

 _"I'm taking my car. What cafe?"_

 _"You're a life saver. It's the one right across from campus. Convenient because he has class in an hour but I wanted to see him."_

I squint at him holding the door open for him. I close the door locking it.

 _"When did you meet him?"_

 _"Last night after you left the club with your play toy.."_

I sucked my teeth and started walking out to my car.

Parking into the school parking lot then getting out and walking toward the coffee shop with Erwin. I absolutely hate set ups. I'm not gonna be pleasant. I expect him to know that though.

We get inside. Erwin looks around and spots him. I follow him to where he is. Everyone smaller than Erwin so that doesn't surprise me. He's blonde with blue eyes just like Erwin. Oh well aren't they the perfect couple.

 _"Armin Hi. This is my friend Levi."_

He squints at me like he's seen me before but he smiles sweetly at me. I give a nod and sit down near the window next to Erwin.

 _"Sorry, my friend is- Oh here. Hey Eren over here!"_

I'm looking out the window while his friend is coming over. He sits down and I turn my head to look at him and our eyes meet.

 _"Oi, shitty brat?"_

 _"Y-you?! You're that bastard!"_

 _"Bastard?"_ I scoff.

 _"Yes bastard! You're the one who took me home!"_

We both glare each other down. He finally stops staring.

 _"I'm going to order me a tea. I'll be back."_

 _"Um, I'll go with you.."_ his friend says soon as he gets up.

Erwin turns to me giving me a look.

 _"So that's who you went home with hm?"_ He chuckles then looks at them standing at the counter.

I look toward the counter and looks at him. So his name is Eren. I look at him up and down. That shitty brat is cute. I sigh to myself. No fuck that. He's a shitty,annoying,almost good one night stand I had.

They come back, he looks at me and sighs.

 _"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger."_

I squinted at him.

 _"Levi."_

 _"Nice to meet you officially."_

I just look at him and then looks at the time. I get up.

 _"Levi? Where you going?"_ Erwin ask me, i look at him.

 _"Class."_

He looks at his watch.

 _"You have 20 minutes left."_

 _"Maybe I just don't wanna be around a brat today."_

 _"Brat?! Who do you keep calling a fucking brat?"_

His friend tries to settle him down. He gets up and walks past me in a huff. I shrug and start walking out. When I get outside , he standing there. He turns around and walks toward me. Oi, he's pretty short. I look at him. Those eyes...

Out of no where I feel lips pressed against mine, then he pulls back.

 _"We never kissed last night. Even though you're an insensitive bastard. Just wanted to see if there was a spark."_ He turned and started walking to the school.

I'm not the one to be left dumbfounded but what the fuck just happen? Was this little shit getting to me?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Extra characters I add will be mine.**

 **I'll update chapters probably everyday unless I have writers block!**

 **I do not own any of the songs or lyrics in this chapter.**

 **Warning: Very Yaoi, Gay, Sex, Cursing etc.**

 **Quick tip: Italics are for when they're talking. Although it's obvious, just wanted you to know.**

 **Oh and another quick tip. I don't care for your negative opinions if you think Yaoi is stupid or if you don't like yaoi.**

 **If you don't like it, then don't comment or read ^.^**

 **Forgive any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Oh well.**

I found myself in front of the brat's door with Erwin. I looked at him glaring the hell out of him. Soon Armin opened the door welcoming us in. I was hesitant. I looked around the room and my nose scrunched up.

 _"This place is filthy."_

I kept standing by the door afraid to sit anywhere.

 _"Ignore Levi, he's a has OCD."_

I look over at Eren who was on his bed. He finally looked over at me and he smiled, I was confused why he was smiling at me but he stood up and walked over to me.

 _"Why do you always look so angry. Meanie Leviii"_

He sounded like a child for a moment. A cute child. Wait what did I just say?

 _"Why do you have a stupid look on your face?"_

He pouted at me. _"See so mean."_

He leans toward me making me back up a little and whisper into my ear.

 _"Look, you don't like me and that's fine but it seems my friend and your friend seem to be hitting it off. Pretending we get along for them for a little wouldn't hurt. So suck it up."_

I raised my brow at him then looked at Erwin and Armin engaged into a deep conversation flirting like crazy. I sighed. Erwin is my best friend. He did ask me to behave. I almost laughed to myself.

I opened the door and looked at Eren.

 _"Get your jacket brat."_ That's all I said as I turned to leave. Ignoring the curious glances I'm sure I'm getting.

Eren followed me out the dorm building. He sees me walking toward my car. He gets in on the passenger side. I start up the car and start driving off.

 _"Wh-where are we going?"_ He ask curiously and with a hint of worry.

 _"Don't worry, I don't fuck people twice but we're giving them some alone time."_

I see him stare at me from the corner of my eye. We stop at a red light and I look at him.

 _"What brat?"_

 _"You don't have sex with people twice? Who said I wanted to have sex with you?"_

I raised my brow and a laugh came out.

 _"I can see it on your face. You're easy to read shitty brat."_

 _"Can you stop calling me a brat? I'm not a brat."_ He huffs and crosses his arm. Just like a shitty brat. I shake my head and starts driving soon as the light turns green.

Soon I turn into a big parking lot and finding a spot. Turning the car off I get out and he follows me inside the big building. His eyes goes wide as he looks around. He looks like a kid going to Disney for the first time. I shake my head. Just like a brat.

 _"Levi, where are we?"_

 _"A store?"_

 _"No shit, I can obviously see we're in a store but.."_

 _"This is where I work. It's called Trost. It's new just opened up three weeks ago."_

 _"Why are we here?"_

 _"We need something to do while waiting for them right? So why not shop?"_

 _"Um... I'm a little low on money Levi."_ He looks a little sad when he says that. I sigh not even believing what's about to come out my mouth.

 _"Whatever you want is on me. I get a discount anyway so whatever."_

His face lights up a bit then he stops and crosses his arms. I stop and turn to look at him with my brow raised.

 _"What brat?"_

 _"Meaning you want something in return?"_

My face is straight and I look right at him.

 _"I told you, I don't fuck nobody twice."_

 _"Oh..."_ That shut him up then something caught his attention and went off to look at it.

I went my way to look at somethings. These shelves need to be dusted. They can't do shit right when I'm not he- a big mess of clothes on the floor and hanging off some of the hangers and some unfolded clothes catches my attention. My eye twitches. Who the fuck, why do fucking disgusting ass people do this shit. Every nerve in my body just blew and I started fixing it all up.

Sometime later. I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

 _"Levi, today isn't your day to be working!"_ She says trying to sound like she reprimanding me.

 _"Petra, if these disgusting customers we have had sense and you shitty employees did your job right, I wouldn't be here on my day off fixing this shit now would I?"_

She just laughs at me and shakes her head. No matter how I talk to her she doesn't get upset. She walks over to me and helps me start folding some clothes. I have to admit Petra is very my type. We been flirting for a while. I look at her up and down and I smirk to myself a little. Her body is right in every way. I lean over to her.

 _"So what time do you get off."_ Pun intended.

She looks at me a light blush comes on her face.

 _"I get off in an hour."_

 _"I'll be back then."_ I say to her, realizing someone else's eyes been on us. I smirk at her a little then walk towards Eren.

 _"You done?"_

He nods and we go to the counter. I pay for his clothes that he bought then we left the store. I drive him back to the dorm building. We get there and I stop the car but he doesn't get out. My brow raises.

 _"Do you...have one night stands a lot?"_ He ask me.

 _"I suppose I do."_ I answered truthfully.

 _"I...that girl...I don't think you should...she...I can see that she likes you and if you do that, you would be hurting her...I.. I know I have no place to say. but she really does look like she likes you. So...um...don't do that to her.."_ That's all he says. Not even giving me a minute to reply he just leaves out the car. I look at him walking away.

I start to drive off right back to Trost. Did he have a point? Am I listening to that point? I shrug it off. Oh well...

* * *

 _ **Leave a review! Tell me what you think so far !**_

 _ **-** Emiko_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive any grammar mistake!**

 **I tried to make this a little longer but my creative juices wasn't flowing that good**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Need to know.**

 _"You sure seem like you're happy today Armin."_ I wiggle my eye brows at him.

 _"You are soo corny Eren."_ He laughs at me and smiles. _"Erwin asked me on a date tonight. And I said yes."_

 _"Oh Armin! I'm so happy for you! What are you wearing? You know you should go causal fancy. Ooo!"_

 _"Eren calm down, you're more excited than I am!"_

 _"Best friend, you haven't been out with someone since...9th grade?! Uh...hell yeah I'm excited!"_

He just shook his head and laughed at me.

To be honest I was a little jealous that he had a date tonight. I haven't had one in forever. Levi isn't the first one stand I've had in the last two months but I swear even through that drunk haze I thought maybe we had a spark I don't know. Sigh. Levi is a jerk I know that much for sure but I can't get my head off of him. I knew when I kissed him the other day, that I liked him. I mean he is attractive. I mean VERY attractive. I sigh to myself.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Armin ask me knowing something is up.

 _"I.."_ I put my hands over my face and mumbles. _"I think I'm like very attracted to Levi."_

 _"No shit."_

 _"Arminnnnnnn!"_

 _"Well anyone with two eyes can see you're physically attracted to him but the question is ,is that all?"_

 _"Yes...I mean I think. I kind of do or well I would like to see him naked again... I mean I can't remember much but that night... Wooo"_ I trail off thinking about it feeling myself get all hot again. My face turning all types of red.

Armin laughs at me from seeing me turn red.

* * *

We get Armin all set and ready for his date and right on time Erwin knocked on the door. I answered and before I let him in, I squinted at him.

" _You take good care of my Armin! He's sweet and is a good guy! You get him in any kind of trouble or hurt him in ANY way I will have to cut you...seriously."_

 _"Eren!"_ Armin comes to the door pushing Erwin out. _"I'm sorry for him!"_ Erwin just laughs and shakes his head signalling it's alright.

 _"I won't stay up late but text me if you're aren't coming home!"_

Armin just nodded and walked away with Erwin. I look at them and sigh smiling. I really am happy for him.

* * *

I'm just lounging around the dorm, it's only about 8:30. I get up from my bed ready to turn on the TV and play some game but a knock on my door stops me.

 _"I'm coming!"_ I called to the door walking toward it. I open it and I'm surprised to see who is standing there. "Levi? Why are you here?"

He walks in pushing me away from the door and closing it then locking it behind him.

 _"Levi what are you-"_ he cuts me off with a kiss. His hands on both sides of my face. The kiss deepens when he runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I wanted to so badly not allow his tongue entrance into anywhere but I couldn't help it. Soon our tongues were almost playing tug a war, he tease my tongue with his then I tease his with mine.

We part from the kiss breathing hard and looking at each other. I wanted him so bad in that moment and I guess he was thinking the same thing and literally ripped my t-shirt open and pushed it off of me. I look at him biting my lip. Aggressive much and for some reason I just really love it. Before he could push his lips back on mine.

 _"I thought you don't do people twice?"_ I asked him in almost a funny mocking tone. He just smirked at me.

 _"I'll make an exception."_ And he pushed his lips to mine again, his tongue asking for entrance right away and I waste no time giving him that entrance. He pushes me back till we're on my bed laying on my back while he's on top. We pull apart from the kiss only so I can take his jacket and top off throwing them to the side. My hands slide down his well toned body and I'm shocked by how fit he is but my hands keep sliding down by theirselves to his pants realizing he has sweatpants on. Did he come over with intention of having sex? I quickly let that thought go when I felt his hand rub over my now almost erect member. When did his hands get into my pants. I don't even care. Before my brain could even think...

His phone rings loud. Very loud. It scares both of us and we freeze. He sucks his teeth pulling his phone out checking the caller ID. He sighs and gets up from being on top of me. My brow raises and I sigh in complete defeat. Here we both are hard as hell and...a thought occurs to me. I get up and walk over to him pushing him against the door. He looks at me curiously while he's talking to who ever on the phone. I pull his sweats down. Oh? No boxers. I smile and just let his sweat fall to his ankles. I look at his big... Wow that is big. I look at him and he's still giving me a look wondering what I'm doing and I smile. My hand gently wraps around the shaft of his dick and I lick the tip real slow seeing his shudder for a moment. Me being the teaser I am, I kiss the head ever so slightly then kisses down the under side then the sides and the front of it, feeling it pulse every time. As to waste no time. His dick is in its rightful place of my mouth while my hand is stroking on the parts that couldn't fit in my mouth.

Levi can barely even talk on the phone anymore. He tries to hide his moans.

 _"I-im g-g-going to hav- il-ill ca-all y-you ba-ack."_ He hangs up the phone and lets it drop to the floor I giggle a little and the vibration from that makes his whole body shake.

His hands on my head gripping on my hair, I let him take control and fuck my mouth for a moment. Something is telling me he's trying to hold himself back from ramming himself deeper into my mouth but I lick and suck all over his cock while it's in my mouth. I want to taste him. I want to hear more of his moans. God.

I did something I never thought I would. I relaxed my throat and deep throat him till I couldn't take it I would pull back just to do it right again. At this point he can't take it anymore. He has a tight grip on my hair and that's fine I can bare it. I pull my head back making his member pop out of my mouth. Breathing a bit hard. He looks at me with pure lust in his eyes. I smile at him. My hand plays with his length twisting my hand slowly from the base to the tip. This slowness is what gets him, his body shivers so hard and the head of his member is right in my mouth as he releases. I swallow every single drop of him, slurping up whatever I didn't get.

A while later, were in my bed naked coming down from this amazing sex high. He gets up and goes right for his clothes.

 _"Um, where are you going?"_

He looks at me and sighs then sits down on the bed.

 _"Listen, I've thought about it. You were a good fuck. I think you can continue to be a good fuck. If you get what I mean."_

My brow raises at him. "So you're telling me, you wanna be sex buddies?"

He nods his head looking at me.

 _"I can't promise, you'll be the only one but it's a start."_ He mumbles.

 _"Wow, Levi are you really that much of a dick?"_

He raises his brow at me and waits for me to continue.

 _"I'll agree, if I'm the only one and I need to know that I am."_ I tell him.

 _"The only one."_ He mumbles again but this time saying it more to himself.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW !**

 _\- Emiko_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! My mom passed away and I've been dealing with that for three weeks.**

 **But i'm back now and i'm doing okay ^.^ Stories should resume everyday or every other day. Depending on some inspiration!**

 **Forgive any grammar mistake!**

 **I tried to make this a little longer but my creative juices wasn't flowing that good**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Expectations.**

I don't exactly know what I was expecting from Levi honestly. I knew that I shouldn't expect much out of him because well.. It's Levi but everyday for the last month and a half. Whenever he wants to get off or a quickie, he calls me. Usually he's at my dorm when Armin is with Erwin. This week however he says "come over". I just got invited to Levi's place! What exactly does that mean? I mean probably not much. Or well... Maybe it does.

Since I don't have a car I had to take the bus. He didn't live that far. Not saying it was freaking close! I made it around 7:30 pm. Thank god it was Friday! I didn't know how long I'd stay I mean of course I would be hoping for a sleepover. Usually after we're done, he gets dressed and leaves. So maybe he won't kick me out.

I knock on the door of his apartment. No answer. Maybe I didn't knock hard enough. I go to knock harder and the door suddenly flys open , some random girl looks at me and I look at her.

 _"Bye Levi! I had a fun time!"_ She says before keeping the door open and walking right past me.

Okay so who the hell was that. I walk in closing the door behind me, seeing Levi with a towel around his waist and drying his hair.

 _"Oi, you're early brat."_

I glare at him.

 _"Who was she?"_

 _"A good fuck."_

I blink at him. Did this bastard really just say what I think he said? No seriously.

 _"Are you serious Levi. When we started this thing our agreement was I was the ONLY one."_

 _"No. Your agreement was that YOU were the only one. Which I never said I agreed to."_

 _"Are you really that much of a player, that one person isn't enough to satisfy you?"_

He looked at me almost like he was trying to read me. That's when it dawned on me.

 _"Maybe I just have to show you, how one person can satisfy your every desire."_

Before he even has time to reply, I pull him to his bedroom which I know is his from how clean it is. I lock his door and push him on the bed. While standing in front of him I slowly pull my shirt off and climb on top of him so I'm straddling his lap. My hands are planted right on his chest while I grind against him. I know he doesn't like teasing but shit at this moment he deserved it!

He puts his hands on my hips and helps me grind my hips even more on him. I take his hands away from my hips and smile down at him.

That night he was satisfied repeatedly by me. Over and over until he himself had to say stop. That's what he gets!

I purposely left his place early right after I tired him out. He almost looked upset that I was leaving but this is what he wanted. I also told him this was the last time. If I were to be the only one then he could call me. If he just wanted conversation text me. Other than that I am not giving myself to Levi Ackerman for any reason. I thought maybe he might like me. Of course I'm mad I was wrong but what exactly was I expecting? I should have known. I wish I knew better but something tells me he doesn't like what he does. Hell maybe he does and I'm just seeing things.

* * *

3 days later, my phone is ringing.

 _"Ello?"_

 _"Come over brat."_

 _It's Levi. I should have checked the caller ID. Well I did delete his number so._

 _"No."_

 _"The hell you mean no?"_

 _"Um you heard me. No. You have others to call."_

 _This is exactly what he gets._

 _"Tch. You're right shitty brat, but I'm calling you instead."_

 _"Your point?"_

I don't wanna be so mean to him but he has to learn. Right? I mean we been fooling around for two months almost. I thought I was the only one. I didn't mind this kind of set up if I was the only one but that's not the case. I'm not asking him to be my boyfriend but if you're going to at least be my fuck buddy the least you can do is make sure I'm the only fuck buddy. I mean...where exactly where was I going with this?

I sigh. _"What do you really want Levi?"_

 _"What's so wrong with me just wanting company?"_ He mumbles so quietly I almost didn't catch it. He's just lonely. I pretended as if I didn't hear what he really said and sighed to myself.

 _"Well, I have a class in 10 minutes. Um when I get out , we can go to the mall or something. Just hang out. You know as friends."_

 _"Whatever. What time your class end brat?"_

 _"Are you ever gonna stop calling me a brat? And It's only a lecture. It ends in 30 minutes. So around_ _2:30_ _."_

 _"Fine."_

That's all he says and hangs up.

* * *

The lecture ends at exactly2:25. As I'm walking out my classroom, someone stops me.

 _"You're that boy who was at Levi's place the other day right?"_

I look at her for a minute then I remember. This is the girl who walking out when I was walking in his place. I have a class with her? Why isn't she familiar to me besides the other day.

 _"Um..yes."_

 _"Oh, right. This must be weird." She laughs. "I'm Christine. I'm one of Levi's many toys? I suppose you could call me. This is a little weird but I just wanted to tell you, if you're going to be in the 'Levi club' now. You have to understand no matter how much you think you can change that man and want him to commit, he won't do it. I'm only telling you this because when you seen me the other day you looked as if you were hurt as hell and you seem like a nice kid. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

I don't even know this girl but here she is warning me about Levi. Although she doesn't know I cut him off. I appreciate that she actually wanted to warn me about him. But something was bugging me.

 _"So why are you one of his toys then?"_

She laughs and sighs. _"Well last year in the beginning I met Levi for the first time. Of course that man is a gorgeous, so why I would pass that up. I was oblivious to the fact he had others. Long story short I fell in love with him. Until one day I seen him with a guy and the were practically jerking each other off. I was hurt and after that I realized he wasn't the only person. I got over him but I found his sex addicting so I kind of just became him one of his regular fucks."_

I squint at her and think back to what he told me. I thought he doesn't fuck people twice? This girl is a regular though? Does Levi like her?

 _"So, does he other regulars?"_

 _"Of course he does."_ She snorts.

 _"He-he said he doesn't fuck twice."_

 _"Oh hun, that's his game."_

I don't know why that hurt me to hear but I play it off and just smile at her.

 _"Thanks for warning me! I appreciate it."_

 _"No problem hun."_

I was about to walk away until she stopped me again.

 _"I'm backing off of him, I found someone who actually would like to try and date me. I'm not passing that up for Levi. So if it makes it easier for you to have one less girl to worry about!"_ She smiles at me then turns around and walks away.

I sigh to myself. Why did I think for a second that I was or could be special to him.

I walk quickly to the front of the school. It's only2:34. Maybe he'll think I had to stay a little later. When I get to the front, there he is leaning on his car smoking a cigarette. I didn't even know he smoked. I guess there's a lot of things I don't know. I walked up to him and he looked at me squinting his eyes a bit.

 _"Oi, what's wrong with you?"_

How can he read me so easily. I shake my head and bite my lip a little. Before my brain can even catch up to my mouth.

 _"Why'd you tell me , you don't fuck people twice when you got regulars? I mean I thought I.. that doesn't matter what I think but why say that if it wasn't true."_

He just looks at me with wide eyes for a moment then takes a long drag from his cigarette.

 _"I just didn't want a second time with you, but then you became my regulars." He gets closer to me and whispers in my ear. "And honestly I can admit, no one sucks my dick as good as you."_

My whole body shivers from the way he voice sounds in my ear. Damn him for being this sexy. I shake my head trying to not fall for what I think he's trying to do.

I just look at him and go to the door opening it and climbing in the passenger side. Not a minute later, he gets in the driver side looking at me.

 _"We can go to the big mall in the city, it's only a 30 minute drive. Well without traffic and there's a new store that just opened up, thought we could check it out. And I need some applications. Also I thought we should go to the salon."_

He looks at me with his brow raise.

 _"The salon? For what?"_

 _"That blonde in your hair... Gotta go."_

He looks me with his nose kind of scrunch like he's snarling at me. Almost like a dog.

 _"Nobody else has a fucking problem with my blonde hair."_

 _"Levi. It looks like...you don't even look normal."_

 _"Whatever. I don't like people touching me with their dirty, disgusting hands. Ill buy some dye and do it my damn self."_

I smile at him and he just drives away from the school. 20 minutes into the drive I start looking at him through the corner of my eye. He really is gorgeous. I wanna know why he is the way he is, I know he won't ever tell me but still I wonder. If he wasn't so unattached and unapproachable he might be a good boyfriend. Maybe.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The moment I realized everything.**

"Shorty!" Someone screams from behind me and nearly knocks my over tackling me.

I suck my teeth saying between clenched teeth.

"Shitty glasses."

"Levi! I have wonderful news dear!"

"If this is about somethings disgusting that I don't know nor care about I will punch you."

She smiles at me and pushes her glasses up. "No my dear! Quite the contrary. Erwin texted me today and apparently he wants to triple date."

My brow raises at her. Now this was actually interesting. Erwin didn't tell me shit about this.

"He said that he would like for Moblit and I to join him and Armin. Of course I said yes. Here's the interesting part, he's setting you up on a date tonight."

I look at her my eyes wide. "No." I say flat out.

"Oh come on Levi! One little date wouldn't hurt you!"

"No. I'm not dating anyone he sets me up with."

"Oh Levi come on! It might be a guy or girl to add to your already long long list!"

"What if I'm already dating someone." The words come out before I could even think about what I was saying. Who exactly was I dating?

She raises an eyebrow getting closer to me with this creepy shit eating grin.

"And just who are you dating?"

"I didn't fucking say I was dating anybody, it was just a fucking question." Before she could get even more in my face and ask questions I quickly say. "Fine, I'll go on this date but if I don't like this person, I'm leaving and I won't give a shit if I embarrass Eyebrows or you."

She keeps that shit eating grin on her face before she says anything else I start walking away. I walk down the hall to the bathroom, going inside and looking at myself in the mirror. I pull my beanie off and run my fingers through my hair. I can't believe I dyed my hair for that shitty brat. I have to admit I look better with black hair. I don't know why I dyed it in the first place, I wanted something new. At the time I just wanted to not be me. I sigh putting my beanie back on and washing my hands. This place is fucking disgusting.

* * *

Hours later I find myself getting ready for this dumb ass date. How the fuck did I let them talk me into this. I sigh, doing a quick check in the mirror then getting my keys, wallet, and phone then leaving my apartment.

Pulling up to this restaurant looking it over finding a place to park. I walk up to the door opening it and walking in. I scan over the room and see two blondes together, then a crazy girl standing up cackling loud across the room , I shake my head already knowing right away who that it is. I tell the hostess I see my friends. I start walking towards the table.

"Levi! My sweet you made it!" Hanji literally squeals.

"Ah, Levi. This is Alexus. Alexus this is Levi." Erwin says introducing me to the guy. I just look at him and nod sitting down next to him.

Armin leans over to whisper something in Erwin ear and Erwin looks at me then back at Armin. "What?" He says a little bit more loud than he should have.

Every one at our table looked at Erwin when he said that with our brows raised. He just smiled and shook it off.

What the fuck was that about.

"So I heard about you around campus. They say you like to have a good time. I'm assuming that's true. You know...we could slip away to the bathroom." He whispers in my ear.

I look at this Alexus guy and my brow raises. This sucker is forward hm. Maybe I should take him up on his off-

"Welcome to Wall Maria! I'll be your waiter tonight! My name is Eren. What can I start you off with to drink?"

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed

"Armin! I didn't know you were coming here. With Erwin." Thats when he takes a real good look at the table.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why didn't the brat tell me he got a job. Did he even ever bring this up. Wait why I'm so worried about being caught? Were not dating. That's when I realize something more terrible. Hanji was here. Fuck.

"Oh so this is Erennnn. Hi I'm Hanji!" She smiles at him. So glad that Moblit is there to hold her down.

"I would love to stay to talk to you guys! But if you would like things to drink um now would be a good time."

"Sweet tea." Erwin says and Armin agrees.

"Hmm I think I'll have the same!" Hanji says and Moblit just nods. Then Eren looks at me.

"Wine. Red. White just make sure it's good."

He writes it all down and walks away. When did he get a job. Has it really been that long since I seen him. Well it was ... Almost three weeks. He texts me but I don't write back. Why the fuck is it making me so flustered thinking about this god damn brat. I don't even realize Alexus is whispering some more things to me. I'm just ignoring him at this point. Eren comes back with our drinks and takes our orders.

It's the end of the date. We all pay for our halves and are outside leaving. Alexus gives me his number and he gets in his car.

"So that was the famous Eren." She chuckles. "He's a freakin cutie! You should make him your boyfri- oh wait you don't do that." Hanji smiles and then walks away before I could kick the shit outta her.

I start walking to my car. Getting in and just sitting there. I wonder what time the brat gets off.

Do I wanna see him? I...I do.

* * *

Almost 3 hours later, I see Eren walking out the restaurant. I get out my car.

"Oi."

"Le-levi?! Why...why are you here?"

"I um." I say it very low because there isn't another way for me to say it. "Wanted to see you."

"Oh? Well..."

"Need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I was just going to take a bus but since you're here."

He walks to the car and I walk around to my side. I get in starting the car and driving off toward my apartment.

"Did you need to get back to the dorm?"

"Not right away. I only have two classes but those are in the afternoon."

So I continue to drive off to my apartment. We arrive there some minutes later. We get out. And get inside.

He takes his shoes off at the door and drops his bag near them, then walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Want something to drink?"

"Um not right now!"

Before I sit down I hook my phone to the aux cord on the radio and turns some music on then I walk over to the couch and sits next to him. He looks at me.

"So you were there on a date"

"I got conned into going on a triple date. Apparently your bestfriends boyfriend aka eyebrows set it up."

"Why didn't Armin tell me." He says that more to himself then to me.

"It didn't work out so well though. I don't date."

"Yeah everyone knows you don-"

Pillow talk starts playing and he looks at me. "Oh my god this is my song!". He stands up and holds a hand out to me. I look at him then back up at him. I shake my head and push his hand getting up and grabbing him by his hips pulling him close to me.

I like having Eren this close to me. I like... I like Eren. Wow. The way he moves. That's what made him so attractive that night. The way his hips move to the beat, the way he looks at me. The way his body feels, how he fits perfectly in my arms. The words fit perfectly with this moment. I don't know what happens but I end up loosing myself in the music, singing to him.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you body but me body but us_

 _bodies together_

 _I love to hold you close , tonight and always_

 _I love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure so dirty and raw_

 _Be in the bed all day_

 _Fucking and fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

We stare at each other and our lips starts to meet. Just little pecks that turn onto a full make out. His tongue runs over my bottom lip and I smirk a little. I pull away from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head and he does the same for me. I don't even care about the mess at this point. I start kissing on his neck as I am I'm pulling his pants down. He steps out of them for me and I look him up and down. Fuck he's so sexy. Those green eyes looking right me, that's when I lose it. I pick him up by the thighs making him wrap his legs around me

Pillow talk is still playing, I think. I'm drowning everything and only focusing on Eren. This isn't suppose to be happening. When did I let him slip in? Why did I let him slip in? Co-could it be? I like Eren. Like more then the rest of these dumb ass humans. Eren is special. He's...he is...

"Eren...I think I'm falling for you." It slips out as a whisper.

He looks at me with wide eyes and I look at him back. He pulls me down by my neck and kisses me deep. I want to show him I mean what I say. So that's exactly what I do.

* * *

 **Leave reviews! I love reading them! Favorite too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Am I really doing this?**

The way he kisses me now is so different, so happily and lustful. As we make out I guide our way to my bedroom, putting him down on the bed gently, letting our lips slip away for just a moment to breathe. Pressing my lips back in his, so soft, my God I've never noticed before..

I feel his hands moving down past my abs to my pants. Undoing them himself I see he's being just as greedy as I am, it makes me grin. I suddenly grab hold of his hands and pin them over his head. I pull my lips away and watch him bite his soft bottom lip. Pressing my erect member on his through our boxers, rubbing them against each other, he whimpers from the rubbing of the fabric.

Kissing down his perfect jawline to his throat, down to his chest and over each nipple that I'm realizing are so erect. All this teasing I'm doing to him makes him squirm, but I'm done with teasing this beautiful shitty brat. Letting go of his wrists and tugging down his boxers as well as mine till we're completely naked.

Kissing down his stomach, his hands already clenched onto my hair, the lower I get the more his moans time in quicker. Kissing over his erect member, he starts pulling his legs up, my tongue finds his naughty hole and rims it slowly. His moans makes my rock hard member throbbing like never before. I reach for my lube, about to lather my fingers up for him but he stops me. I raise my brow at him and all he does is bites his lips. Tch, shitty brat wants it so bad he doesn't even want me to prepare him. Fine with me so I pour some lube in my hand and put some on my shaft and tip, before I could even remember to put a condom on I'm already inside him.

I drive my rod deeper inside him, his hands grip my hair tightly, thrusting my eager member into him faster. He's letting himself loose, or is trying to at least. I grab his legs and flip him over, getting him on his hands and knees. He looks back at me with his lip held captive by his teeth. I grab onto his hips and drill my rod into his naughty hole so hard and fast. Each thrust makes his moans jagged, his breathing is quicken as he tried to catch it.

I watch his arm and it's under himself. His head down on the bed but his perfect ass is in the air for me. Suddenly feeling something on my balls, like a tug. I look down and see that he's reached under himself to play with my balls as I fuck him. The feeling alone only adds to how much thicker and harder my member is for him. Letting out these groans and his moans echo back to me.

His moan become more louder, realizing he's now stroking himself off as I'm fucking him. I bite my lip and reach under, slapping his hand off his own member, grabbing it in my own hand instead. Stroking him as I fuck his naughty hole and he plays with my swollen balls. His member grows in my hand, his moans and panting get louder seeing he's about to climax.

He starts randomly pushing back on me, the impact of his ass pushing back on me makes my throbbing member start to ooze.

"Fuu.. fuuuck oh my God E.. Eren I'm gonna cummm"

He pushes himself back on me on purpose, knowing I'm about to cum, he wanted it inside because he didn't give me a chance to even try to pull out. I release my load inside his tight warm naughty hole, but my tip hits his prostate. He takes every inch and drop of me inside him as he moans out in so much pleasure. His erect member still in my hand this hole time, his moans reach its point when I did and suddenly feeling his warm cum all over my hand.

I pull out of him and gets up. He looks at me and pouts.

"Oh no no. Get up. Let's clean up, so I can take this nasty ass sheets off and out new ones then we can cuddle."

He pouts some more at me and for some fucking reason I give in. I climb back in bed and he immediately snuggles right into my side. Am I really doing this?

"Levi.."

"Hm?"

"Were-were you serious?"

"About?"

"Falling for me..."

"I..." I take a deep breath and just nod my head because saying anything right now is to much for me.

"Does that mean-like are we...together now?"

I look at him.

"Oh I mean. We don't have to rush anything or something like that but I thought maybe.."

I shut him up with a kiss.

"Yes..." I whisper it

He sits up and looks at me with wide eyes.

"But-what about- what- aren't you.."

I look at him. "I'll delete everyone in my phone."

"Re-really? You're-you're serious about this?"

"I am. I don't know how or when but it happened and now if I didn't make you mine, my head was going to explode."

"Are you.."

"Eren.."

"Ye-yes?"

"I should warn you though... I'm not the lovey dovey type. I don't connect well with others, nor do I care to. I have a lot of shit wrong with me. My-my past is fucked up, I'm a fucked up person. I-I've only known one way for most of my life."

He looks kind of shocked that I'm opening up to him. Why the fuck am I opening up to him? Is-is it because I trust him?

"You can back out you know."

I look at him with the wide eyes now.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong I would love to be with you but we don't know about each other, well our past anyway and I know you like having your variety. So I wouldn't be mad if you want to take it back now and act like nothing ever was said."

This is the shit I'm talking about, this shitty fucking brat.

"Shut up. I'm not taking it back. If it's one thing about me I never turn down a challenge"

He just smiles at me and whispers in my ear.

"Leviii. I'm your boyfriend now." He giggles at me.

I hate this brat. I pull him closer to me. I don't know when but we both fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

When I woke up bright green eyes are staring right at me and I raise my brow at him.

"Are you watching me sleep? You're such a fucking creep."

"I couldn't help it, you're so adorable when you're asleep Levi!"

"Shitty brat, did you just call me adorable?"

He smiles and quickly gets out the bed knowing I was about to hurt him but he isn't that fast and I pulled him back on the bed by his waist.

"Levi~! Let me go!" He giggles while I'm tickling him.

"What? I can't understand your language!"

"I'm gonna pee levi! Stoppp!"

As soon as he says that I stop and sigh.

"Shitty brat, you pee anywhere in my room, I'll kill you."

"I don't even doubt you when you say that."

He smiles at me and walks into the bathroom.

I think about what happened last night. I bury my head into my pillow. I can't believe I told Eren what I did. Is this for real? Is this me? Am I fucking sick? I got to be. What the fuck am I going through? I am really gonna be in this exclusive ass relationship with him? I've only been in love once and well that's not some shit I want to dwell on. My god, I hat is happening to me I'm starting to sound like a fucking shitty brat my damn self. Am I really really doing this? No I can't be doing this...I'm fucking doing this. Not talk- I don't want to hurt him.

I should have backed out last night when I had a chance. No if I don't have him , I'm going to blow up or something. I need him. I need him? Who the fuck am I?

"...evi? leeeevi...levii!"

"What?"

"I been calling you for like 5 minutes! You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I was...just thinking."

He looks at me, I know he's trying to read me. I get up and slide to the edge of the bed pulling him to me, giving him butterfly kisses on his hips. He looks down at me.

"Levi...I...you...you're my boyfriend now, which means...you're not going to...are...will you cheat on me?"

Fuck , when he looks like that.

"Go get my phone for me. It's still in the living room."

He nods and leaves the room, coming back with my phone and handing it to me. I pat the bed next to me.

"I want you to see how serious I am."

He looks at me then at the phone as I start deleting every single number in my phone. I already know his eyes are wide. The only names I keep are Erwin, Hanji, Eld, Gunther, Mike, and of course Eren's.

"I have no pass code on my phone. I literally don't get on any of my social media accounts but if you want me to put in a relationship on it and with whom I will. I don't know what's wrong with me either but I wanna be with you. I want to be exclusive with you. I want to make this work with you. I-I only said that to one person."

Here I go, rambling at my fucking mouth. I must be sick. Am I really about to open up to my brat? My brat? He's-he is my brat.

"He-he ripped my heart out my fucking chest. I could and will probably never forgive him for it. I will tell you the full story another time but the point is, it's been years but I n-ne-need you." I say that last part on a whisper. He looks at me and smiles so big at me.

He pulls me into a tight hug, kissing me all over my face. I smile at him.

"Oh my god... Levi that's the first I've ever seen you smile. You-you should smile more often!"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, I'm filthy. I need a shower!"

I get up, standing in front of him. He kisses me.

"I need to shower." I tap him on his ass. He smiles at me and starts following me in the bathroom.

"Two showers are never a bad thing."

I shake my head at him and laugh.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Run**

I've been dating Levi Ackerman for almost five whole months. I know! I shouldn't have kept it from them for five months! But I was so worried they would judge. Don't get me wrong I love them to death but...we all know how Mikasa is. I take a deep breath either way I'm finally ready to tell them. I think. Mikasa's going to freak.

"So um I have something big to tell you guys."

"Is it about this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Armin says in a teasing voice

I nod. "Well yes. Um...the reason I haven't told you his name is because.."

"It's Levi, isn't it?" Mikasa says in an deadpan voice

Armin's eyes go wide and he looks at me. "Le-Levi? Aka Erwin's best friend. Aka the biggest player slash man whore. Aka 'I don't do relationships' Levi?"

I nod my head and bite my lip.

"Well-"

"Eren. He's going to hurt you."

"Mikasa. Maybe he won't. He hasn't been with anybody else. We're together all the time. He even let's me check his phone. He turns down-"

"Eren. I'm telling you. He is not any good."

"How exactly would you know Mikasa. You don't talk to him, you don't know what's he like."

Armin is looking between us and that's when I notice the look on Mikasa's face. Armin notices it to.

"Mikasa, what are you not telling Eren?"

"Ask Erwin he knows too."

"Er-erwin knows?" Armin questions

I look at her. "What does Erwin know...what do you know?"

"If Erwin knows, it's obvious Levi knows. Ask your boyfriend."

"Mikasa.." She gets up before me and Armin could say anything to her. I look at him.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Armin shrugs at me. "I'm going to call Erwin." Armin picks up his phone and calls Erwin.

"Hey babe. Yeah I wanted to talk to you about something. What...no no! Why would I break up with you?..." Armin giggles. "You're so silly...but it is something serious. Mikasa just told me that you know something about Levi. Something she obviously knows. So what exactly is it? Yes I'm with Eren. What? Why can't I...but...Wait!" Before Armin could even ask anymore I'm guessing Erwin hung up.

"Did he tell you?"

Armin just shook his head. "He said the same thing Mikasa said. Ask Levi."

I just look at Armin. I got a bad fucking feeling about this. Like really bad.

"I'm sure it's nothing too bad. Ma-maybe. I don't wanna give you false hope."

"Armin..if Mikasa knows and she's not telling us, when she tells us everything...it's bad"

I had just left the building I had my class in. Levi was sitting on his car waiting for me.

"Hey brat." He smirks at me.

"Hey."

He raises a brow at me. Then catches my wrist pulling me to him. He wraps his arms around my waist. I look at him right into his eyes.

"What's wrong brat?"

"Are you hiding somethings from me?"

He blinks at me, he looks surprised. Oh god. Is he actually hiding something from me. He sighs and pulls away from me.

"Get in the car."

"Levi. Just tell me right now." I feel myself starting to get scared and worried and whatever else the fuck I'm feeling. Is he really lying to me?

He sighs again, and leans on his car in front of me.

"Who told you?"

"Mikasa said there was something that I had to ask you. Erwin said the same thing."

"Fuck." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag from it. "I didn't want you to know. Or find out ever."

"Ju-just say it." My voice is shakey but I try to control it as much as I can.

"Eren...I'm married."

My heart drops to my fucking stomach. "Wh-what?"

"I.." He looks around then back at me. "I'll explain in the car..just please get in."

I got in the car, looking at him. He started the car and started driving off.

He looks at me and sighs. I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now. Married?! He's fucking married?! How-how did I not know. How could I not..what...what... I'm holding my tears back as much as I can.

After 20 minutes of driving in utter silence."I was 19. I was...in love."

He starts talking and that's when I finally look at him.

"Remember my ex I was telling you about. Well I was speaking about him. We grew up together. We..he was one of my best friends. He was my first. He said when we turn 18 we should get married. I..I he just...he seen past my cold demeanor. He was the only one who ever saw me at my weakest. My growing up wasn't the best and no matter what I did , he was there. I loved him so much. I didn't have a home but he...he became my home. Long story short. We turned 18, we left our hometown, together. We both had jobs. Found a cute little studio big enough for us. He said he wanted to start going to school. Of course he talked me into it. So a year later we applied for this school got in and we requested to be roommates in the dorm. We gave up our cute little place we called home." Levi took a deep breath. I didn't even know we stopped driving. He continued though.

"Everyone here knew about our relationship. I'm cold and distant, he was inviting and kind and popular. All the guys , even girls wanted him. Which he was very feminine. So it shocked me but a year later, we were laying in bed. And he said 'lets get married' I thought he was joking but he wasn't. So we went to Vegas. Of course at the time only a select places were doing gay weddings but we got our marriage certificate and got married. We were happy. Extremely utterly happy. I was happy I was the happiest I've ever been in my fucked up life. 8 months after that I woke up one day to a fucking note. 'I'm leaving. I wont be back. I'll always love you.' He left me. No explanation nothing. He just left me. 5 months later I was walking with Erwin in the mall and there he was...with someone else." He took another deep breath. I can tell he's reliving that pain. I wouldn't know how to take it either.

"He saw me and kissed him right in front of me. I-I never got over him." Levi's voice is cracking at this point, I can tell he's on the verge of tears. "He-he's back at the school. He has a class with Erwin. Mikasa caught him and I talking yesterday. I-we kissed. I-I-I still love him I think but I-I told him I was taken and that I was..finally falling out of love with him but he...he."

My eyes are wide at what he says. He can't even finish his sentence. I just look at him literally like I'm mortified. Everything hurts. 5 months. Endless amounts of how much he needs me and wants me. All the kisses, the making love. And yet he hides this one big thing from me.

"I-I wanna go home Levi." I don't even look at him. I tune him out. I just want to go the fuck home.

I couldn't jump out the fucking car quick enough. I feel like I was gonna be sick. I stop though and turned back to the car.

"It might not have been love at first sight but even though you had app those people you were different with me. Then you told me what you did that night and my heart felt like it was gonna burst. You lied to me.." All I did was turn around and walk away.

Why didn't I listen to anybody? Why didn't I listen to Mikasa? Why didn't I just...I fall for him more and more every fucking day. Ma-maybe I'm overreacting. He did mention me to him.

I ran all the way up to my dorm and when I opened the door Armin and Erwin were there. Armin looked at me. My eyes are probably swollen and red.

"Oh Eren." Armin stands up and rushes over to me hugging me and all I do is break down in his arms.

"Wh-wh-why does he-he do this? W-why di-did he-he do th-this to me?"

Armin runs his fingers through my hair just. Erwin comes over and I feel him rub my back. I gotta admit it's kind of weird but greatly appreciated.

"I'm sorry Eren. I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened."

"That's the bad part about it Armin. Nothing major happened. Yet. I don't want him to break me. He is going to break me. The part that is killing me is because I'm going to let him. I-I'm falling hard for him Armin and I hate it." I cry so hard for myself and for Levi.

Armin just holds me tighter. Fuck I like Levi so much, but he's in love with someone else. No matter what I do, this whole entire time. Levi has been in love with someone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: 14 days**

 ** _First Day_**

Wow Levi is actually blowing up my phone.

 **Ass-vi**

 _Eren. This is my 20th text to you. I really just want to talk._

 **To: Ass-vi**

 _New phone. Who's this?_

 **Ass-vi**

 _Petty much. At least you replied. I just want to talk, can we meet up._

 **To: Ass-vi**

 _I'm not ready yet._

* * *

 _ **Second to Fourth day**_

"Eren, you switched classes?!"

"It's only two classes and those were the two with Levi."

Armin looks at Mikasa.

"Mika. What's...what's Levi's husbands name."

"I don't think you need to know Er-"

"Tell me.."

"I just know they call him Ma-chan"

"Is-isn't that Japanese?"

She nods.

I sigh. My phone is starts vibrating and I close my eyes already knowing who it is. Mikasa grabs my phone and answers it.

"Mikasa!"

"Listen to me clearly you fucking kebler elf. My brother doesn't want to speak to you okay? So fuck off. Stop calling his phone!"

I thought she was gonna hang up but on the contrary.

"So you called him to apologize and ask if you can be friends. For someone who is suppose to be that fucking smart you sure are a fucking dumb ass. I won't say this in a nice way ever again. You are a small shitty little person for doing this to Eren and you don't deserve him as a lover or as a friend. Now leave him alone." And just like that she finally hung up on him.

"That was sort of harsh Mikasa." Armin says with wide eyes.

I can only just blink at her.

"It had to be said Armin." I say suddenly.

* * *

 _ **Fifth to Eighth Day**_

I was walking out the restaurant from working an early shift. I walk down the street to go catch the bus but as I am I see a guy with long hair. If I didn't notice his flat chest I would have thought he was a girl. The guy was clearly waiting for someone. I don't know why I'm being nosey but then a raven haired man with steel grey eyes, a grey sweater, with black skinny jeans walks out the store with two drinks in his hand. Walking over to the guy with long hair kissing his cheek.

"Levi..."

I thought I whispered it but steel grey eyes looked wide in shock right at me.

"Eren!"

No no no no. The bus comes up and I hurry and jump on it.

Fuck fuck fuck!

* * *

 _ **Ninth to Twelfth Day**_

Work and my classes have got a little hectic. I have two projects due and an essay. I haven't seen or been thinking about Levi. I've been avoiding everything about Levi. Anything that starts with L's. I can't even look at Levi jeans. I've been avoiding everything and all things to do.

I'm not over him. I know that, and it might sound dumb as fuck but I'm just ... I paused my feeling for him. If that makes sense. I just paused everything about that.

Now it's just this numbing feeling. I know it's there but I'm not falling into it. I just wanna finish these projects then go the hell to sleep. Yeah.

* * *

 _ **Thirteenth Day**_

"Excuse me." Someone says tapping me on my shoulder. I turn to face the person and I almost drop the tray I'm holding in my hand. I put it down.

"Um ye-yes?"

"Oh I'm sorry! You seem busy, I can wait." He smiles at me.

"Uh...n-no I'm-I'm going on break in a minute. C-can I help you?"

"I'm Masumi. Or actually I'm known as Ma-chan"

I just blink at him.

"You're Eren right?"

I just nod. Why is Levi's boyfriend at my job...

"I just wanted to meet the person who my husband seemingly can't let go."

"E-excuse me?"

"You're all he talks about. He's not in love with you or anything but for some odd reason he can't or won't let you go. At first it was cute. Now it's just annoying."

"I-I..."

"Oh you don't have to say anything. But I did want to ask you something."

I just nod my head because I can't even gather words to come out my mouth now.

"Levi said you guys were together for five months. Did he tell you I was fully back here for a month?"

"W-what?"

"I came back the middle of March. Did he not tell you that. I seen him several times. He even took me out on a date...hm I think the 30th"

Levi...took him out...on my birthday. Is..that's the reason he couldn't hang with me that night.

I'm pretty sure my mouth is open because he just smiles at me.

"So you really didn't know. Ha! That is so like him with his toys."

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" I finally asked.

"Because I want you to understand Levi will never be yours. Or anyone else's for the matter. But I need him to forget you. You going to school there isn't really helping. Well you living here isn't either."

"Wa-wait are you telling me...to leave?"

"Well..I'm not telling you because I'm sure you're the type even if I forced you, you wouldn't back down, but it didn't hurt to try." He looks at me again with this big smile on his face. "Oh well! I have to go, Levi's picking me up down the street in 5 minutes."

Before he completely leaves though he says it loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'll see you around Eren-kun"

At this point I'm really reevaluating my Levi's hu-husband... Levi is married, everything he said to me. Everything he did for me. It really wasn't for me. It was just to pass his time.

"He broke my heart, I don't think I will every forgive him for it."

Bullshit Levi. You forgave him.

* * *

 _ **Fourteenth Day**_

After yesterday I have to let Levi know how I'm feeling and what's going to happen from here on out.

So when he texted me today, I told him I'll meet him at the park.

I'm just standing around waiting for him. Until I heard a low sexy smooth voice from behind me.

"Oi."

Why did he have to look so good today. His bang was covering one side of his face, his grey beanie hanging off. He even changed the color of his gauges today. A tight dark red t-shirt and black skinny jeans rolled up at the bottoms. With black and white converse. I mean I know black is his signature color but damn.

Ugh no. Control yourself Eren!

"So...I'm here." I say trying not to look him in the eye.

"No shit. You said you had to tell me something."

"You wanted to see me."

"I did. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Your boy-husband. Came to my job yesterday." I blurted it out.

"H-he did wh-what?"

"He...told me mostly everything you didn't. I..I have to say this or I never will. He said that he was here for a month, a full fucking month. You ditched me on my birthday to spend with him. You didn't even think to tell me. You told me he broke your heart and that you couldn't ever forgive him. Yet we haven't been broken up a month and you're fucking him. I...I fell for you... I have to forget about you because If I don't I'm going to turn out like you."

He just looks at me a little hurt but much more in shock.

"You sat here and crawled right back to him even though he left you. I'm not going to be like you. I refuse. Everyone sees you as this asshole person but I knew you were much more then that. I knew you had a fucked up past but I didn't care for your past because it doesn't really define the you now. Or so I fucking thought. The one thing I asked was for you not to lie to me. You hurt me. Bad. You hurt really bad because...because I know that I love you. Am-an I in love with you...probably. I'm blocking out those feelings though. I want to get over you. But here's what you need to understand Levi."

I take another deep breath and steps closer to him. I get so close to him our noses are touching. I put my arms around his neck and whisper into his ear.

"I don't want to let you go, even though you lied to me. You are the sexiest man alive and despite what everyone says I want you Levi. I know you don't want me, understand that when he breaks your heart I'll be here. Not to be your rebound, but when you want something actually real. I'll be here."

I pull back a little and press my lips to his just for a brief kiss then pulls back letting him go. I smile at him and I turn around to walk away , making my ass and hips sway as much as I can without looking dumb.

I laugh to myself. Armin and Mikasa are going to kill me but oh well. I know what I'm doing and I know what I realized. Levi is mine. All fucking mine.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love reading them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Ass-vi**

"Armin isn't talking to me."

"That's my fault?"

"Yes! Because I kept your fucking secret, the one you so begged me to fucking keep Levi."

I've seen Erwin mad but never this mad.

"You didn't have to keep it. Maybe it would have been easier."

Erwin shakes his head. "You don't get to do that Levi, not at fucking all. I thought you were smart enough to let him go. I thought you wouldn't drag Eren down, but you did. You put false hope into his head. Not only did you do that but you did exactly what your so called 'husband' did to you."

I can see him breathing hard trying to calm down.

"I could lose my boyfriend over keeping this big of secret and the fact that you hurt my boyfriends best friend just makes it 3x worse."

"Aren't you suppose to be my best friend!" I yell at him finally..

"Yes! And I told you when I first found out to tell Eren, you kept telling me you would and promising me that you would. Yet you kept dragging it on! Levi you told me, you told him! I believed you! Then Armin calls me and tells me that you basically didn't. Mikasa fucking knew."

We stare at each other for a minute. Damn him. I'm an intimidating person I knew this about me, but the fact there was someone more intimidating then me staring right at me, like hell I was going to back down though.

"Levi, get your shit together. I know your past. Hanji knows your past. You are going find yourself alone if you jeep this shit up. I am your best friend Levi and I would never turn my back on you but you are not going to see what the fuck and who the hell you're going to lose if you keep it up. So as of right now Levi, I'm done with you."

He just turns around and leaves. I sigh to myself. Flopping down my couch. Fuck.

Ma-chan is straddling me while we're making out on the couch. Honestly I'm not into it. I really don't want to be kissing him. I don't know where his mouth been and who it's been on. Wait. When did I think this got disgusting with him?

Some how my mind started drifting to beautiful blue green eyes.

Why am I thinking of Eren at a time like this.

My mind drifts back to the time, we were in the car and he kept kissing on my neck while I was driving. How his soft lips felt on my skin. His hands sliding down my body to my jeans undoing them.

Masumi moans a little, I look at him trying to figure out why. My pants feel tight. Then it dawns on me that's why. Thinking about Eren started turning me on.

Just when I think I'm in the right mind, I start drifting back to when Eren was sucking me off in the car. He gave my shaft soft suckling kisses that drove me crazy. It was so hard to keep my eyes on the rode. He licked on my cock like it was the best fucking thing in the world. What really set me off, was when he deep throat me and kept it there. I had to pull the fuck over.

My pants just feel tighter and I know I have to release but I don't want to fuck Ma-chan. Hmm.

"Babe, le-let's take a break. I want to shower and you know how I am."

He just pouts at me. "Fine, but when you get out I'm just going to make you sweaty again!"

I just smile at him and get up quickly, running into my room then to my bathroom shutting the door and locking it. I turn the shower on and strip myself of my clothes. Letting out a sigh of relief , I climb in the shower.

I start thinking about Eren again. His hands all over me, mine all over him. The way he tries to fight for dominance with our tongues but I always win. The way he looks at me with so much want in his eyes for me.

I grab for the axe body wash and start getting myself all sudsy. Taking a deep breath, turning around and letting this hot water hit my back. My hands linger down over my abs, but as I wash myself Eren still lingers in my head. Remembering the night I told him how I felt, how his green eyes lit up at me...

My brain replays that night. All the groans, moans, whimpers, gasps... I'm no longer washing myself anymore, my hard erect member is in my hand. When did I get hard? When did I start stroking myself? Whatever... I'm not stopping now.

I hear him. His moans, him telling me he wants more. I stoke my rod tighter; mmm just as tight as his sweet , perfect ass.

My breaths are catching up to me, realizing I'm trying to keep quiet but now it's getting harder. My strokes are faster, biting my lip as i imagine his ass backing up on me, making me fill his hole... fuck. I'm so close.

The way he bites his lip, my God his mouth... his head game isn't a joke... fuck I could use his mouth all over my dick.

My rod is about near cumming. Twisting my hand around my tip, my other hand cup my balls and squeeze on them. Shit. My mouth drops open as I feel myself. getting closer, stroking my shaft longer and faster. My abs flex hard repetitively. Fuck I wish I had his mouth to let this fucking load off...

It's coming. I'm cumming."E-Eren". I cum hard enough that it gets all over the wall. Good thing I'm in the shower, easy clean up.

What I didn't know was the fact that Masumi was listening to me right outside the door.

* * *

A few days later. I'm standing in my living room trying to get Masumi trying not to slap Hanji.

"Does it look like I care for your opinion you psychotic test tube alien experiment?"

"Oh! I'm fine with being a test tube alien in fucking fact I LOVED to experiment with that. But you shitty excuse for a human on the other hand. Was hell to hot for you this time of year?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You know what Levi. I love you I do. But I'm not sticking around while you're with this ugly smiley titan you call a fucking husband. You should have stuck with Eren."

My eyes go wide as fuck. Did Hanji really just say that.

"Bitch! Levi is my fucking husband. We are fucking married. He is my lover. I have a ring! Not that German son of a bitch who doesn't know anything about Levi like I do!"

"You left Levi! You left him! You left Erwin and me to pick up the fucking pieces! Levi wasn't happy for weeks! You kissed another guy in front of him! Unlike you, Eren did none of that shit! Levi didn't even tell him about his fucking past and Eren didn't push. He was just there even when he went into his fits of fucking whatever. You're an ungrateful son of bitch that deserve Levi. He's willing to give up his friends for you! Yet you sound so fucking jealous of Eren! So guess what! Hanji fucking Zoe is team Eren fucking Jeager!"

I was really surprised at Hanji. I just blinked at her. My ass for once had nothing to fucking say. Wow.

"And you know what Santa's fucking elf. You need to control you fucking wanna be girlfriend here but for a real woman beats his ass!"

"Do it then!"

"Alright! Settle the fuck down now!"

Hanji huffed." Levi, I'll call you later." Hanji stated and stormed out.

Well today was great. I just look at Masumi and sigh.

"Levi...be fucking honest. Do you want to be with him?"

"Who?" I look at Masumi. Here he goes.

"You know who."

"I picked you Masumi."

"Yes, you picked me. Doesn't mean...Levi have you ever forgiven me?"

"W-what.."

"Oh my god. You haven't."

I just look at him and go to put my shoes on. "I'm going out."

I just didn't want to have that conversation with him. Not today, not now. Di-did I forgive him? No, I could not forgive him for breaking me. He broke me.

I don't know why but I found myself walking toward the dorms of the school. Who the fuck am I going to see?

* * *

Some how I end up in front of Eren's dorm. Fuck.

I knock on it and look who answers.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Eren."

I can see Eren trying to peek over Mikasa.

"Mikaaaa! Who is it?"

"Ass-vi"

A-ass-vi? Really?

It sounded like a bunch of things falling and Eren runs over to the door pushing Mikasa out the way and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just going for a walk and ended up here."

"Le-levi... I wanted to tell you something."

"Hm?"

I really want to kiss him right now. Hold him. Ugh.

"I have a date."

My heart stopped.

"With who?"

"A guy...but if you don't want me to go.." He looks at me expecting me to say no.

"Go on your date Eren. You aren't tied down to me. Have fun."

Before he could even say anything I turned around and left. Why am I so jealous? Why am I so fucking pissed!

I miss him. Fuck who is this speaking right now? This isn't me! When the fuck did I, Levi fucking Ackerman, become so...so...so fucking something. I'm worser than girls in chick flicks right now.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love reading them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 ** Chapter 12: Eren's Day**

I look at myself in the mirror. Maybe this is to much. He did say it was an all day kind of date. What exactly is an all day kind of date.

I look at the clock. Well I do have time, he's not coming for another 30 minutes. I run over to my closet just to change my top.

Now my outfit was perfect. I decided to wear tight skinny medium blue jean with the bottoms cuffed up. A light blue and cream stripped button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. With my cream toms to match my top. For jewelry I'm wearing this chain Armin bought me for my birthday last year and a bunch of bracelets I own just to own.

I take another good look at myself and then I realize my hair. I looked at my hair. It looks like it always does. I brushed some of my hair to the side just to make a little part in the front. Damn I'm cute!

I look over at Armin. "Well.."

"You look hawt!"

I laugh at him.

"So who's this mystery guy Eren?"

"Um..well...you see...and don't give me bullshit for it!"

"Oh god. Is it Levi?!"

I shake my head. "Remember Professor Kise?"

"Fr-from our um...English class I think. Wait the hot one? He was like 23? Right?"

"Yes him."

"What about him?"

"That's who asked me on a date."

"What!"

"I was just at the grocery store and I saw him there and we were just talking. One thing lead to another and boom. Date."

"Eren, you realize you are going on a date with our old teacher in High-school. Who's like 30 now."

I just squint at him and before I can say anything my phone rings.

"He's here!"

I ran over to Armin, kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine!"

I get my side bag and put it on, opening the door and walking out my dorm toward the stairs.

Walking out the building, he stands by his car. He's about 5'8 , his black hair in a Faux Hawk style. He has on a light brown tannish blazer, with a grey and white stripped shirt under it. A light but dark kind of corn flower blue dress pants a brown belt. With brown tannish dress shoes. He looks very hot. Oh my god.

I walk up to him and smile at him.

"Eren...you look." He looks at me up and down and bites his lip. Oh? "You look extravagant"

"Oh...I-I wouldn't say that." He has me blushing.

"Well we really aren't in a rush , we don't have reservations for dinner until 8 and it's only 12:40. As for the rest of the day, stroll in the park, then a small picnic."

I just look at him in aw. Did he really plan this whole day for me?

* * *

A while later we make it to this beautiful park I didn't even realize was here and we found a perfect spot right near this tree. He laid the blanket out and then took everything out the basket. We were currently eating just a small fruit salad with water, which was fine with me!

I am wondering why he asked me out though. It's so weird not be calling him Mr. Kise but you know.

"Eren, I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm all ears." I smile at him.

"Is-is it weird for you to be here with me?"

"Ahh I thought it was going to be but I'm oddly comfortable with you."

He smiles at me.

"But can I ask you a question Kise."

"Absolutely!"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Ahh...well. I've...this is a little embarrassing but I guess I've always had a crush on you, even when you were my student. Student , teacher relationships are forbidden and you were underage so it wasn't like I could act on it."

"A-a crush? On me?!"

He laughs. "Yes on you."

"But why?"

"You're determined, strong willed, funny, excitable. Your eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. You're smart, you care for others. You got one hell of a right hook. You're just a beautiful person and I've always liked that about you."

I don't think my face could get any fucking redder. I try to turn away so he doesn't see my blush.

We sit there just talking and laughing. My back was toward the walking path. While in the middle of talking I hear someone "ahem." I look behind me. Oh no.

"Oh hey Eren! Levi look! It's our friend Eren."

Levi and his husband/wife whatever he or she is.

"Oi, brat"

I just half smile and look back at Kise apologetically.

"Um. Kise this is Levi and his husband Ma-chan."

Kise smiles at them. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh Eren don't be so modest! Levi is actually Eren's ex boyfriend well up until a month ago that is!"

I'm starting to think Ma-chan has it out for me.

"Oi, was that really necessary Masumi?"

"Yes Levi! We all know how Eren likes to keep things in the dark!" He smiles.

"Um, Eren I think we should go."

I just look at Kise nodding , getting up and helping him put things away.

"Leaving so soon? Aw!"

Kise grabs my hand intertwining our fingers, I look at our hands then at him. Then he does something no one was expecting. He pulls me to him and kisses me right on the lips.

When I pull back , he looking at me smiling. I look back at him smiling. Out the corner of my eye I can see the look of pure hurt and hate on Levi's face.

"Come on babe, we can catch a movie." Kise says to me. I just nod and walk with him not even looking back at Levi. Maybe he'll fine realize that I'm serious about this.

Wait... why am I on this date? Am I on it to make Levi realize that he wants me.. to make him jealous. Or am I on this date because I really want to be? My heart says Levi but...really why am I on this date?

* * *

 ** _(On Levi's side of things)_**

When Masumi and I got back to my apartment I looked at him. Just glared at him for a while. We argued all the way over back to the apartment and I guess seeing Eren with that guy Ken , Karen I don't know but it just made everything very fucking clear to me.

"I want a divorce Masumi."

"What"

"You heard me, I want a divorce and I want to break up. Also I want you to get your shit and go back to your other boyfriend."

"Levi, I told you. I'm not with him anymore because I wanted to come back to you."

"Yeah but I can't forgive you Masumi. You were there for me all my fucking life and you knew how most people just up and left my fucking life. And then you end up doing the exact same mother fucking thing as them. You up and left me not a fucking word."

"I'm sorry Levi! I had to get the hell out!"

"For what! I've never loved someone the way I loved you!"

"That's a lie!"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"You fell in love with Eren and you don't even realize it!"

"Because Eren is different from you! Eren...Eren is... He made me feel whole again." Wait...did I just say I'm in love with Eren.

Oh my god.

"Since when the fuck are you so big on feelings Levi."

"I don't fucking know. I hate that I'm so big ass sappy brat now, but he brings something out of me I didn't even know existed."

"I'm not giving you a divorce."

"You are."

"Levi...don't do this please don't."

"I'm falling in love with Eren."

Masumi stared at me in utter shock.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love reading them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

* * *

 ** Chapter 13: Work**

It was 11:40pm at night. I just got back from my date. Whom I unfortunately told him there was someone else. Which he understood.

Walking up the stairs to the common room I hear a lot of people talking. When I get to the top I see all my friends and I even see Hanji and Erwin. My brow raises.

"Eren!" Hanji screams while running over to me and hugging me.

She is literally squeezing the life out of me right now. "Hey Han-ji...can you...breathe. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry! It's just I'm so excited! I have a surprise for you!"

I look at everyone with big grins on their faces. Including Mikasa. Now something is really fucking up. Armin comes over to me and covers my eyes.

"Armin! What are you doing?"

He doesn't say anything but I know he's guiding me toward whatever. When we stop , he removes his hands. I blink my eyes open.

There he was. The raven haired, steel grey eyes man, who was wearing all black stood.

"Tch." Sucking his teeth like always. "I came here and got all your friends blessings to do this shit. I can't believe I did it and I can't believe I'm doing this but." He sighs.

"I'm going to pour my feelings out to you in front of all your shitty brat friends and my batshit crazy and huge eyebrows best friend. I like you Eren Jeager, I may even love you. No, I'm falling in love with you. You're all I think about. You're all I want. I'm such a fuck up for letting you go. Sadly it took seeing you with that bastard for me to finally understand. I hope to whatever gods there are that its not too late. I chose you Eren. I should have in the fucking first place but I'm a dumb shit head."

My heart is literally pounding out my chest right now.

"Shit, Eren. Don't cry." He gets closer to me and wipes my tears, holding my face in his hands. "I will not ever in my lifetime make the mistake of letting you go. You may be the best thing in my life for me. I want you as my lover, my boyfriend, fuck my soul mate I don't know but I just want you. And your bratty friends including Mikasa all are allowing me this. After I begged which I cant fucking believe I did. Point is... I want you and if I have to work for it I will. Just let me work for it and prove it to you."

I just stare at him. I feel everyone's eyes on me. He looks at me trying to read me.

I literally jump on him giving him butterfly kisses all over his face not missing a single place. "Oh Levi!"

"Hanji stop taking pictures!" I hear Erwin yell at her. Everyone laughs.

I just laugh. Hugging Levi tight. This shit feels like a dream but if it is I don't wanna wake up from it!

Levi whispers in my ear. "Armin is going over to Erwin's. There's too many people here. I kicked Masumi out. Scrub the house down on his presence, changed the sheets on my bed. Come home?"

I look at him. "Home?"

"Yeah, home. Because you should move in with me." He says with that fucking smirk.

I squint right at him. "Levi.."

"Don't worry brat. You don't have to move in yet. But eventually that's what it's going to be."

I just smile at him and whisper back in his ear. "Let's go 'home'."

He pulls me toward the stairs by my hand.

"Where you guys going!"

"Hanji! just let them go consummate their ... Whatever."

Soon we make it to his apartment. He opened the door and literally carried me in. I giggle at him.

"I change the locks to you know."

I just look at him with wide eyes. "Levi..." I whisper.

"Hm?"

"This isn't a dream right. I'm not gonna wake up and be in my bed. This is real life."

He looks at me. Then presses his lips to mine. "Real enough?."

I nod at him.

"You better be naked by the time I get to my bed Eren."

I smile at him and bites my lip. I pull my shirt off and throws it at him and running to his room.

* * *

Waking up and stretching. Looking around the room at my surroundings. Wait this isn't my room... that's right. I look to the left of me.

"Good morning baby." I hear a deep husky voice say to me.

I look at him and smile. "Go-" my voice is very raspy and almost no existent.

Levi looks at me and starts laughing. Holding on his stomach in tears laughing. Okay I didn't know he could do that honestly. But this wasn't funny! I have no fucking voice.

I slap him.

"Il-okay okay ill stop." He still tries to hide the chuckle in his throat. I glare at him. He leans over to the night table and gets his phone and hands it to me.

 _This is isn't fucking funny!_

"Oh it is."

 _No Rivaille! It's not._

He eyes go wide and he looks at me.

 _What?_

"Ri-rivaille. No one has called me by my actual name in years."

 _Oh sorry._

"No no. I mean I would love to hear your actual voice but."

And he starts laughing again. I just give him the finger. Ugh.

"I do have a question though."

I look at him.

"Does everyone call me Ass-vi now?"

I nod my head yes and give him an apologetic look. He sighs and shakes his head at me. I laugh a little.

 _I need my voice back!_

"I can make tea, maybe that'll help."

He gets up to go make me tea and I lay back thinking about the wonderful things that just happened to me in the last 10 hours.

I have a gorgeous, stoic, cold to everyone else boyfriend.

I should be happy. I am happy. I...I can't shake this feeling though. Everything is going right , right now and I'm thankful for that but maybe it's too perfect.

I shake my head. I'm just over thinking. Am I overreacting though. Maybe I am.

Let's just see how the next few days go. I just need to be happy for once. Get a grip! Nothing bad is going to happen Eren just be happy. I bite my lip and then smile to myself. Be happy.

* * *

 _ **(Two weeks later)**_

That feeling still hasn't went away. Even after two weeks...maybe I really am just overreacting. Nothing bad can be happening. I sigh to myself. Get a grip Eren.

It was Friday night, I was just leaving my shift, it's 8:30 pm. Levi is suppose to be coming to pick me up. He's a little late though. Maybe there's traffic. It is Friday night and everyone does have somewhere to be. I'll give it ten more minutes.

ten minutes pass. That's really odd. It's 8:55... Maybe he got stuck at work I know how much he loves to clean. I shake my head. Cleaning comes first before picking his boyfriend up. I laugh a little at the thought.

By 9:10 I call his phone. It just kept ringing and ringing. Where is he... now im really worried. I call Armin, hoping he's with Erwin.

"Armin?"

"Eren! Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah.. um are you with Erwin?"

"Yeah I am. Why, you need me?"

"Ca-can I speak to him for a second."

"One sec"

I wait for a min until a deep voice comes over the phone.

"Erwin, hi. Um have you spoken to Levi today?"

"Shouldn't he have come picked you up?"

"He..isn't here."

"That's unusual. Have you called his phone?"

"I called and texted and even emailed"

"Um Eren... Can I get back to you. Maybe I can find out where he is. Is it okay if I get your number from Armin?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Alright."

It got quiet on the phone then Armin's voice appears.

"I'm sure he's fine Eren."

I nod my head even though he can't see it. The feeling I've been having for a while. I try to control my breathing. Levi's okay. He's just running a little late.

"Hey Armin.. I.. I gotta go Hanji is calling me."

That's odd. She barely calls and when she does, it's usually asking about Levi's and I sex life. Well the details , he doesn't or wouldn't tell her.

Wait. Hanji is calling me...I switch the call over before he could say anything.

"Hey Hanj-"

"Eren..."

She sounds like she's crying. As soon as I heard her almost crying I start panicking. Why is she crying? Why does Hanji sound like that.

"Hanji...you okay?"

"I...I think you should come to the hospital. Right now."

"Why... Hanji, are you okay?"

"Eren.." her voice is a whisper.

Don't say it Hanji. Don't fucking say it. Don't you dare let something about Levi come out your fucking mouth.

"Levi...Levi is in a bad condition right now. I...you just need to get down here fast." she hangs up just like that.

My heart drops to my fucking stomach. Before I can even think , my body just reacts on it's own and I start running toward the hospital.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love reading them! PS. Dont kill me v.v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgive grammar mistakes!**  
 **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**  
 **Also I appreciate all the favorites and reviews I get ! I love them so much!**  
 **I'm sad to say this story will be ending very soon! Probably two more chapters.**

 **I know that some of these chapter were very short and not much into detail and probably a little confusing.**

 **Have no doubt I am working on that but I was writing on my phone which was a little more difficult then you think v.v**

 **but I promise my next story is going to be even better!**  
 **Don't worry though, i'm going to start a new story. I shall warn you now, it's going to be MPreg!**  
 **Anyway thanks to everyone who has be into my story I appreciate it alot! And I hope you stayed tuned for more!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Impending**

I run all the way to the hospital. I run right in.

"Hanji! Hanji!"

She runs over to me. "Eren.."

"Hanji wh-what."

"Okay. I need you to listen to me calmly and take a breath."

I do as she says hoping she presses on.

"The store Levi works in got held up by some guys. There were some customers and I was there. Le-Levi, got the gun out of one of the guys hands but not before one of them stabbed him. Not just once though."

"M-more more?" I'm nearly sobbing but trying to keep calm.

She takes a deep breath. "Levi fought back, af-after they um.." This looks hard even for hanji. "One to the side. O-one to his hand when he was trying to block from it. An-and one nea-near hi-his ch-chest."

My fucking heart broke.

"He...he lost so much blood."

"Ha-hanj-hanji." My words were getting choked up. "Wh-where...is he?"

"Surgery."

Armin and Erwin come running in. Armin runs up to me and hugs me tight and as soon as he does I lose it. Fuck! This..this can't be happening. No no no. I..

"Le-le-levi. Levi. Levi." I kept saying his name. "No. He..he's strong. He can...he can pull throu-oh god." I just cried harder. I fell to the floor on my knees. Armin still holding on to me and I don't care about the people around me.

Erwin is keeping them away from me. Which I'm so grateful for. I just want Levi to be okay. Levi please. Please be okay.

A few hours later a doctor finally comes out. We all stand up and run over to him.

"Is Levi okay doctor?"

"Well he was touch and go for a while, but at this moment he's stable. He lost a lot of blood. He still hasn't woken up yet and being honest I don't know if he will but let's hope for the best."

"He-he's in a coma?" Hanji ask.

My heart literally drops to the ground.

"Wh-when can we see him?" I asked.

"Well he's in the ICU at the moment and visiting hours were over-"

"Can you at least let his fiancée in?"

I look at Erwin with my eyes a little wide.

The doctor contemplates. Then nods. "Okay but only for a moment. I'll show you there myself, so please follow me."

I nod at them and start following behind the doctor toward the ICU.

We make it to Levi's room and seeing him hooked up to all those things broke my heart. The doctor let me inside and I was immediately by his side. I looked at his bandage hand, caressing it gently then gently caresses his arm. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek.

Looking at him for a moment. I whisper in his ear. "I'm here, we're all here. You better come back to me Levi, I'm going to be pissed if you don't." I choke back the tears. I press a gentle kiss to his lips.

* * *

Everyday for three weeks, I been by Levi's side. The doctors and nurses stopped trying to kick me out a long time ago because I wasn't having it.

So here I am on a Friday night, while everyone is out. I'm with Levi. Laying on the small couch in his room. Drifting off to sleep. That's when I hear a choking sound. It wakes me up so fast. I jump out the chair so fast , making it over to Levi. I look at him, his eyes are open! Oh my god!

I run out the room. "Nurse! Nurse! He's awake? Nurse!"

A nurse comes running in with the doctor. They take the tube that was down his throat out. He coughs for a minute or two.

His voice is real hoarse. "E-eren?"

I'm trying my damn near hardest to hold the tears back. "Yes baby? Yes? I'm right here."

He reaches out for my hand and I grab his. He squeezes my hand.

"I-I thought." He coughs but continues. "I thought I wouldn't ever make it back to you."

I look at him and I can't hold the tears back. I gently run my fingers through his hair while kissing his temple over and over.

"You're awake. You came back to me."

He stops for a minute. "You said I had to or you would be pissed."

I looked at him my wide in disbelief.

"Yo-you heard that? Yo-you heard me say that to you?"

He nods his head.

"Bu-but how?"

He just shrugged. "I guess even when I'm in the depth of unconsciousness I still can hear your voice."

I just smiled feeling so absolutely fucking happy.

"I have to call everyone and let them know your awake!"

He shook his head. "Ho-how long have I been out?"

"22 days 10 minutes 15 seconds."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "You counted I see. Either way I been out that long I just want to be with you for everyone comes in here and I'll even take the blame."

I just laughed at him and shook my head yes. Feeling so utterly happy that he's awake. Oh Levi.

Now when was I going to tell him. That I love him... Would it be to cliché to do it now? I should just do it right? What if he...no I'm sure he does. It hasn't even been that long but still. I love him and I want him to know.

Just tell him Eren.

"I love you." I blurted out. My eyes are close waiting for his respone.

"I love you too Eren."

My one eye opens then both of them. They go wide.

"You-you..."

He smiled. Oh god how I missed that smile. He just nods his head. "Of course I love you Eren. I love you and only you."

Here I go with the tears again! Ugh!

He let outa small breathy chuckle, putting his hand on the back of my neck pulling me to him. He pressed a soft chaste kiss to my lips.

I murmur when our lips part."I love you too Rivaille."

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love reading them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **WARNING: Yaoi, smut (kinda), sex, cursing.**

 **there's a bunch of things in here you might now like. If you dont, dont read it!**

 **One more chapter !**

* * *

 ** Chapter** **15: Falling in place.**

Levi currently has to have therapy and can't leave for at least another week. I've been busy with school work and since he's been out of it for almost 6 weeks, I've been trying to deal with everything for him as much as I can. Erwin been a big help, Hanji to! Eld too. Even Petra, who still has a crush nonetheless and Masumi been here a couple times to see Levi but Levi kicks him out 5 minutes later. The divorce should be official as soon as Levi can leave the hospital.

"Oi brat"

"Yes?" I look up at him from doing my homework.

"The doctor said I can leave Wednesday.

"Yay!"

He looks at me

"Let's go on vacation in the next couple of weeks."

I raise my brow at him. "You know we got like another month and a half before summer right?"

"Yeah but just how about we take off?"

"Seriously but what about-"

"I'll take care of school and your job."

"H-h-"

"Don't ask questions babe. Just nod and agree."

I squint my eyes at him. Nodding and agreeing.

He just smirked at me.

I wonder what the fuck Levi is up to!

* * *

 _ **(A few weeks later)**_

"Hurry up brat!"

I run out to the Levi, handing him my bag and climbing in the passenger side. He puts my bag in the trunk and gets in on the driver side.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

"Ha, no."

"You're so mean." I pout at him.

Ever since Levi's been out the hospital he's been very clingy. Not in a bad way but he won't let me out of his sight and I'm not even the one who got hurt! I am a little worried about him though, he hasn't hone back to work yet.

His doctor suggested he see a psychiatrist but he's so damn stubborn.

While he's driving I can't help but stare at him. Levi smiles more now. His eyes aren't as cold anymore, they're almost softer even. He's attentive extra at any little thing I do. Levi is... I don't know maybe he's just like that with me. He just seems light now.

Levi looks at me for a second then back to the road. "What?"

"Nothing you...you just seem happy."

"I am happy." He laughs. "I can't believe it but I am."

I smile at him. Shit like that warms my heart.

Levi intertwines our fingers together. He soon starts singing. I look at him while he is.

 _What if we came up missing_

 _What if we left and told nobody at all_

 _Wonder if they would miss us_

 _Wonder if they would even care where we are_

 _If it was up to me , babe ill be down to leave_

 _We be gone for the rest of lives_

 _Lord knows that you would be the perfect scenery_

 _So tell me if you're ready to ride_

 _Just me and my baby_

 _On a road trip destined for love_

I look at him the whole time while he's singing even though his eyes are on the road. I'm just mesmerised by his sexy voice. I wonder if his words actually have meaning. What if they do?

 _Eren I know what you're thinking_

 _You got class and you need that 9-5_

 _But I'll give you a new position_

 _Promise that I'll be all you need to survive_

 _If it was up to me ill be down to leave_

 _We'd be gone for the rest of our lives_

 _Lord knows that you would be the perfect scenery_

"Levi..." I breathe out. He singing the song Road Trip by Eric Bellinger

He just smirked at me. "I just wanted to get away with you."

I just look at him still in utter disbelief.

"What about school? Wh-what about my job? What about your job? Oh my god, Mikasa and Armin are gonna freak! Have you Mikasa! Levi we can't..."

"Settle down babe" he chuckled. "You really think I left without getting permission from Mikasa? As for school you can do it online. I graduated early for that."

"Wait you're serious?! Levi where we gonna stay! We are we even going?!"

"You'll see. Don't worry Eren, I'll take care of you. I promise."

"But Levi...this is so-"

"Sudden. Yeah I know. It's just that we've been through so much in the last 7, 8 months. I'm ready for it to just be you and I."

I looked him still in shock. My brain can't even begin to comprehend.

When my brain finally does I just start laughing.

"You're so lucky I love you Ackerman!"

"Oi, Ackerman? You can call me anything besides my last name."

"Okay pipsqueak."

"Eren. You ever mention my shortness again and I will hurt you."

I stick my tongue out at him, even while he still paying attention to the road he grabs my tongue and pulls it.

"Saah eh!" He lets go and I pout. "Meanie."

He just laughs at me.

* * *

 _ **(A couple hours later)**_

"We're here. Eren. Wake up babe." I feel someone pressing kisses all over my face. I giggle because they tickle just a little bit.

My eyes blink open a couple seconds later. I stretch while being pulled out the car.

"Oi! Levi! Hmph." I finally stumble fully out the car and I turn to the right of me. A big pretty off white house. A stone path leading to the three steps to the porch. Palm trees surround the house. I look at Levi and he chuckles motioning with his head to go in. So I run up onto the porch pushing the door open. As soon as I do I can hear waves crashing. I look around. I start following to the sound, I end up in this little space that has two love seats across from each other with a table in the middle between them. It's not the living room though. I run over to the sliding doors opening them and see the beach right in front me. I walk out my eyes wide. Oh my god! I'm at the beach! The ocean!

I run right back inside to find Levi putting the bags down by the stairs , he gives me this smirk. I can't help but to jump on him. He laughs but catches me. I don't know how he's so strong but oh well. My legs are wrapped around his waist my arms rest on his shoulders while my hands rubbing gently up and down his undercut to his neck. He just stands there holding me up like its nothing. We look in each others eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you Rivaille."

He chuckles. "I'm the lucky one, after fucking up and you giving me a chance. Yeah I'm definitely the lucky one."

He pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a sexual kiss but a sweet chaste kiss that sent my heart into over drive.

* * *

 _ **(One year later -Levi's Pov-)**_

"Brat! Get over here and clean up your mess!"

He pouts at me.

I raise my brow at him.

"Why you acting like you're my daddy?"

"You wasn't saying that last night brat." I smirk at him. "As I recall." I clear my throat mimicking Eren. "Daddy! Oooh daddy! Mmm daddy levi..."

He glares at me while his face is deep red but gets right to cleaning up his mess, I just laugh. "That's what I thought!"

It's been a year since Eren and I just up and left everything behind. I don't regret it at all. Since I graduated I found me a great job although I work with Erwin. He decided to pick up Armin and move the fuck away since I did the same thing. I hated it when he told me that, but Eren's happy with his bestfriend literally right next door.

My brat's going to be starting his third year really soon. I've been thinking of maybe proposing to him.

When the fuck did I become this sappy shit. He made me this way. I breathe out a slight laugh. The bad part I don't regret it. I'm madly in love with my brat.

I look at him wiggling his hips to the song that's playing while he's cleaning. His dancing is what made me want him in the first place. He turns to look at me, he smiles at me.

That's it , I made up my mind. I'm marrying my brat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I do**

Eren walked into the house looking down on the floor seeing rose petals. He smiles at this wondering what Levi is thinking. So he starts following the path of roses, it takes him right to the living room. A small shape of a heart made of the petals were on the coffee table with a little envelope, I opened it and pulled out a note and a picture.

"This is corny... but I know how much you love corny shit. So keep following the petals"

Eren laughs at his note and looks at the picture. He smiles to himself.

"This is the first picture we ever took as a couple."

Eren follows the petals into the kitchen finding another letter surrounded by petals. He picks up the letter and opens it.

"I remember the day I first saw you. The way your face was lit up. The way you moved while you danced. How the music took over your body. The way you felt in my arms while we danced." Eren read. He now pulled out a picture of them dancing.

He continued on to the next place. He followed the petals to the sitting area. The same thing as before. He opened the envelope.

"Our three month anniversary, we went out to that skating rink and you were trying to be all cute skating but you ran into the wall and busted your ass and I laughed so hard my soda came out my nose...which i'm still not fucking happy about but that was the first time I've heard you laughed so hard for hours." A photo slips out of Eren laughing when they were at the skating rink. He looks at it "when did he even have time to take it."

He follows the petals again but this time leading him to the stairs, he follows them all the way till he gets to the bedroom and the same thing but a bigger enevelope is on the bed. He walks over to it and opens it pulling out a small letter.

"Before you look at the picture I need you to read this carefully. I love you Eren. Now look at the picture." Eren giggles then pulls out this big picture.

Eren mouth drops. It's Levi. Down on one knee on the balcony. The picture reads "Turn around."

That's exactly what Eren does.

He turns around to petals flying all around the balcony door wide open, Levi down on one knee with the box in his hand, soft music is playing, dim lit candles the only light source. All my friends are there next to Armin and Erwin, smiling huge. Even Mikasa is smiling. Eren heart is bursting.

He slowly walks toward Levi, standing right in front of him.

Levi clears his throat. "I can assure you babe, I have never done shit like this in my life. The fact I became a sappy shitty brat like you is still a surprise to me, but the point is. I love you so much I will be a big romantic shojo like brat in front of all your friends and mine just to prove it. Getting to the point. Eren...Will you marry me?"

Eren is literally in so much shock, he can't hold back the tears even if he tried. He fell to his knees nodding his head yes furiously. Everyone is clapping and crying right along with Eren. Levi places the ring on Eren's finger. Then pulls Eren to himself pressing there's lips together in a sweet kiss.

Levi was actually smiling.

"We get to plan a wedding!" Hanji yells. Everyone is dying laughing at her because she's random.

"I love you Rivaille."

"I love you too, brat."

* * *

 _ **(7 months later)**_

Eren and Levi were laying in bed going over some of the wedding plans and sitting charts. Levi was looking at how much all it's gonna cost. Eren puts the sitting chart down and looks at Levi, before speaking up.

"Can you believe ... in one month well be getting married?"

"Tch, on my birthday. I can't believe you wanted a Christmas wedding. Who wants a fucking Christmas-"

"I do! That's who." he crosses his arms at Levi.

"Tch, shitty fucking brat!"

* * *

 _ **(December 25th)**_

"Rivaille. I didn't think I'd honestly be standing here, saying vows in front of family and friends. I say that because when I first met you. I couldn't stand you, not even a little bit. Ask Armin. Every time I seen your face I wanted to slap you into the next century." all the guest laugh at Eren including Levi. "But somehow you slipped your way in my heart. I'm not gonna dwell on your mistakes because we all make them. So Rivaille, I vow to you I will always be there, good and bad. Sickness and health. I will be there."

Levi smiles at Eren then clears his throat. "Brat, i'm standing here with 60 people here maybe more and i'm professing my love. Will this sappiness you turned me into stop?" Eren shook his head and a lot of the guest found it funny. "Well my brat, I love you. I wouldn't ever in a million years dream to break you. I refuse to leave you even when you get tired of me cleaning everything. I'm going to stay with you. Even if whatever god himself were to be like 'it's my time' i'm going to tell him no because I have to stay with my beautiful annoying green eyed brat." Eren is on the verge of tears. He wants to jump on Levi so bad but he knows he can't not just yet.

" By the powers vested in me , I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Eren falls right on to Levi smiling at him. Levi gently cups Eren's face and they share a deep kiss.

"Hanji! That's enough pictures!" Moblit yells at her.

"Oh hush!" Hanji keeps taking pictures.

* * *

 _ **(Two Weeks Later)**_

Levi walks out onto the balcony and wraps his arms around Eren's waist.

"The Eiffel tower is beautiful at night. I can't believe you grew up here Levi, really it's an incredible place!"

Levi just chuckles and holds Eren a little tighter. "You make it more incredible Mon amour."

Eren turns around to face Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Life is like a dream now." Eren laughs a little. "We're living a cliche dream aren't we?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way i'm happy it ended up this way."

"You're right I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my husband than you Rivaille."

Under the Paris night sky on the balcony of their hotel room. They share a passionate kiss that spells out their feelings for each other.

"I love you Rivaille toujours."

"Forever Mon amour."

* * *

 **Forgive any grammar or sentences or anything mistakes!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **It's the end of the story! I wanted it to end like Cinderella kind of lol**

 **DON'T FRET! I SHALL BE STARTING A NEW STORY NEXT WEEK :D**

 **OR MAYBE EVEN SOONER!**

 **Leave a review though! I love reading them!**


End file.
